Maven
by halcyon.18
Summary: Camille is a fixer for Dauntless. She handles all their crises and to keep their image as a law abiding faction amongst the rest of Chicago. Eric questions to find her true position since she's pushed him to his limits making him look like a fool to fellow leaders countless times. Will Eric find out what she really does? Eric/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

"This again Coulter?" She said as he showed up for the second time this week on her doorstep. He rolled his eyes at her as she held a playful smirk on her lips.

Before she knew it, his muscular arms were grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into the apartment with the door swiftly shutting behind them.

"I think you'd better stop." She warned her green orbs melting into his. He growled at her as his arms gripped harder, lifting her off the ground as he carried her to the couch. She obliged but only for a minute. She was kicking at him, debating to even kick him in the crotch even though that would be lethal. He would regret killing her though. He didn't have the balls to go that far with her. He pinned her arms above her head.

"Who do you think you are? Fucking showing me up again like that, Camille. I should throw you in the chasm." He warned inches away from her face. It was never romantic he'd just come to physically threaten her each time she made an ass of him in front of the leaders. It was becoming quite an occurrence and she laughed at the angered man above her causing him to furrow his brows at the mad woman before him.

He got off of her and angrily pounced out the door. Leaving no effect per usual. She was the adversary to all his requests. Shooting them down in front of the Dauntless leaders like they were nothing.

Her official title was a strategist for Dauntless but her real job was to be a fixer to their messes. She covered up suspicions deaths, made official remarks to the papers; she was at the leaders beckon. She was respected and feared amongst the leaders. She could either help you or even cover up your death.

She also did strategize to keep up her appearances for Dauntless proposing and making plans for the warrior faction to carry out. She particularly budded heads with their new youngest leader, Eric, knowing how he got the job she liked to ruffle his feathers.

She was two years older and was offered the position after their previous fixer, her mentor was killed after her initiation. Perhaps Cooper did it so she could have his throne, he was becoming an elder anyway. She was the queen now.

Her looks were piercing which added to her threatening aurora. Ice green eyes, long jet-black hair, and pale ice skin. She constantly was hit on, most not knowing her true position or caring that she had a boyfriend.

Camille headed to the dining hall. Perturbed at the new initiates who seemed to gather all the food like squirrels. Her ranks were high enough that she could sit at the leaders tables on the balcony but she never wanted anyone to know why she truly was up there. They'd probably think she'd slept her way there anyway. She chose to sit next to Four knowing he wouldn't say much she decided to make light conversation.

"How's training going?" She asked him as she placed food on her plate from the trays in front of her.

He groaned, "He's making it unbearable. Half of them are going to be dead by the end of it."

She laughs, "What else did you expect from someone as ruthless as him? He's just gotta stick his nose in your business all the time, literally."

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Four and Eric hated each other. Eric's poor ego was hurt when he came in second to Four, something Camille still finds humorous to this day.

 _"You have to watch him." Max told her as the final rankings were posted._

 _"He's a big boy he can handle it." Max looked at her strangely. She was already excusing him and Max knew he had to get his point across._

 _"Cami, he would burn this place down if it wasn't made of stone."_

 _She rolled her eyes not wanting to fix this mess or even poke at it with a stick. "Eric Coulter, former Erudite so lethal...blah, blah, blah. I got it. I'll watch him." She was able to get smart with Max and get away with it._

 _She went to leave before Max warned her how dangerous he could be._

 _"I get it Max. If I see him with a match I'll let you know."_

* * *

 _She was following him when he got into the weapons room, which he shouldn't have access to yet. Of course he was going to be fucking trouble. She waited for him to come out with her arms crossed over her chest annoyed that she literally had been sent on a baby sitting mission. Hadn't she proven her worth enough?_

 _He didn't know what hit him when she grabbed him and shoved him to the wall before pulling a gun out of the back of his pants._

 _She held it up in front of him as she kept one hand on his chest to hold him back. To say he was surprised was an understatement he'd never let a woman handle him like that._

 _"New initiates weren't assigned guns yet. So what the fuck are you doing stealing one? Planning to kill Four since he ranked first?"_

 _He looked at her with wide eyes as if she had exposed him. He wasn't expecting her to be so blunt with her words as well as her actions. He wasn't going to kill Four with the gun, yet. He also was wondering if he should fight for it back the woman in front of him he had no idea who she was. That's because she's Dauntless best kept secret._

 _"Who are you?" He questioned which caused her to smile at him._

 _"Camille." There wasn't any point in hiding her name. She laughed to herself as the Erudite curiosity still lingered through Eric._

 _"I haven't seen you around." He so plainly put that it made her laugh in his face._

 _"That's probably a good thing. I lurk in the shadows for a reason." She let off of him finally with the gun still in her hand. He crossed his arms like a pouting child making her laugh more._

 _"What the fuck is so funny?" He asked pissed that she thought he was funny._

 _"One day you'll see it." And she walked away leaving him confused._

* * *

"You!" She yelled at the assailant who was now running. It was 4AM when she was alerted that there had been a murder and they knew who the killer was. Now here she was running after them. Jumping down flights of stairs instead of running them with adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Fuck!" The woman screamed when she realized Camille had her cornered. The gun went off as the body dropped leaving her to reach for her phone.

"Dearest Max, prepare a body bag. I got her."

She didn't usually kill, but in a chase like this and under the circumstances, it was her duty. Fixing was quite the multifunctional word along side being a Dauntless solider. Murders happened quite often at Dauntless and she covered them up otherwise the other factions would think Dauntless had gone mad.

* * *

She was in Max's office when he burst through the door this time.

"You've been here for two hours and I don't have the patience anymore. Max it's important." He said pissed as ever as Camille just smiled at him innocently.

"If it's so important son say it." Max said annoyed that the young leader had the audacity to bust into his office.

"Camille." Eric said to dismiss her. She dramatically put her hand to her chest as in to question if he meant her, "I'm not going anywhere." He looked to Max as he raised his eyebrow for him to continue.

"Four seems to be involved with an initiate." He says and she almost laugh out loud thinking how innocent Four is that he's probably never had his dick touched by a girl.

"Who?" Max questioned.

"The _other_ Stiff," Eric says like it's a dumb thing to ask.

Max rolls his eyes and rubs his hands across his face. "They're fellow former Stiffs they probably know each other. Let it go. Now get the fuck out of my office."

Eric looks to her before he leaves and Max now looks to her. "Add that to your list. That seems simple enough for you to start with anyway then head over to the other tasks please."

"Yes sir." She begins to leave thinking she's dismissed, "Oh and Cami?" She turns back with attentive eyes, "Add watching Eric back to your list. You know incase he finds a match." She nods knowing exactly what he means as she walks out of his office softly shutting the door behind her. She heads for the elevator and is pulled in as the doors viciously shut. She's alarmed until she sees Eric's face.

"What's your real position here? No one gets that much time with Max."

"You don't know shit Nose. Better watch your actions too."

"Is that a threat?"

The elevator stops on her intended floor.

"Guess you'll just have to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cami I didn't do that! I wouldn't do that!" the man, Carl, begged before her as she accused him of giving information about Dauntless to Erudite. She rolled his eyes at the lies spitting through his teeth.

"You're sister is Erudite. You've been seen in the Common Area with her more in the past month then in years." She's playing with the gun in her hands. One thing Cooper told her was always to carry a weapon and make it known you have it. This was Dauntless after all. Sick of his lies she pointed the gun at him as he backed to a wall with his hands up in fear. He pleaded but she was instructed to bring him to the leaders alive. That meant she could injure him, but she decided to give him one more chance.

"Carl, either tell me the truth or you die." She stated it plainly.

"I never thought you were this Camille. One of the killers who roams this halls. One of the dogs that sniffs for food."

She took the safety off the gun, "Yeah, yeah I'm the thing that goes bump in the night I get it. Speak or die. Choose."

"I'm sorry!" The man exclaimed right before Camille went to shoot. One of her guards came to take him to the leaders as she put the safety back on her gun walking with her other guard Evan now. "Thought you were going to have to kill 'em and I'd be scraping brains off the walls, again." He nudged her shoulder playfully as they walked towards The Pit. She protested against guards but they help watch for other members, it's also how she's kept what she does a secret, they always watch out for her. She smiles back at Evan as they both here the roar of The Pit. "He wasn't shoot to kill so you didn't have to worry." He smiles back at her as both of them feel eyes burning holes into them, Eric.

"If I didn't have to watch the Stiffs..." Camille mutters and Evan laughs knowing exactly what she means as they now descend down the stairs.

"Cami!" Her friend, Flora, yells at her and the two women head for the bar as Camille nods to Evan for him to keep watch.

They make small talk mostly all while Camille watches Four with Zeke there's no sign of the girl and she sighs.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." Flora says and Cami instantly stops her from saying such. "I'm just wishing Jace was here too." She says using her boyfriend as an excuse versus the usual work excuse.

Jace was a head of one of the squadrons who watch Erudite since they seem to be such a threat. It annoyed Camille to no end because she considered it a waste of time. She just wanted Jace here with her at all times where he would be safe. That was impossible though because not even he knew her true position here, which frustrated her to the core. They often fought about the vitality of each other's work and of course his would win every time. Here she was putting on a front for everyone because if they knew how much of a dirty liar Dauntless was as a whole, she was sure the faction would rebel. If they even knew what she did they'd tell her she was crazy and she didn't need that either.

A simple life was never in her nature. Granted, she was Dauntless born but her mother died when she was eight and her father barely made contact with her. She'd become close to Max and considered him her father figure and he knew that's how she felt. Max's own daughter, Ava, felt that Cami was a sister to her anyway. Even Max's wife, Alexi, treated her like a daughter. That was that. Her family life was just as unconventional as her professional life.

Now here she was following a friend who may be involved with an initiate. Did she care? No, not really but it was an assignment she had to follow.

Four went directly to his apartment and didn't come out for the next hour that Cami watched. Yawning, she decided it was time to go to her own apartment and kick off her boots before another crisis came to light.

He was waiting outside her apartment door almost like a moth attracted to light in the dark. She saw his stature from the distance and groaned that she'd have to deal with his annoying ass.

She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him raising her eyebrows as to why the fuck he was there now at this hour.

He smirked and stepped closer to her causing her to step back. She put her hand to the inside of her jacket ready to pull the gun on him that lied inside it if need be. She'd kill him and cover it up without a blink of the eye and no one would ever know. She was a maven after all.

"You wouldn't put a bullet in me." He knew she had put her hand on her gun and it satisfied him to know she would try to hurt him.

"If you don't fucking move out of my way in two seconds Coulter." She spoke with venom and he moved as she quickly let herself in to her apartment and locked the door behind her. He just always had to fucking toy with her.

* * *

She entered the restricted section of Dauntless; now paranoid that Eric would be following her she safely made it in. This was the true heart of Dauntless.

High leaders came here to discuss things. Hackers, rather, informants would gather information on anything they could get their hands on. The head of the squadrons was here. Max was here more then in his pretend office and Camille entered hers as Evan was throwing a tablet at her.

"The fuck?" She snarled thinking how rude that was for Evan to do.

The screen revealed Eric with her mostly in a threatening posture. Evan was about to accuse her of not being careful.

"Cheating on Jace? Or not doing your fucking job?" She didn't like his tone, the nerve of him to accuse her of that.

She stood up and got in his face, "Are you forgetting who is your superior or do I have to drop you on your ass to fucking remind you?" She gripped the front of his jacket for emphasis and she let him push her off.

"You're supposed to be watching him not the other way around." He sits now more calm.

She groans as she sits behind her desk. "Once a nose always a nose. Anyway, Carl, what did we get out of him?" She leans back in her chair propping her feet up on her desk.

"Jeanine's creating some kind of serum for a war." He says again, that's what they've got out of most that have been questioned.

She groans again, "That's not new intelligence."

"It's all he had. They killed him to show a message. What a waste." He said in disgust.

She sat up properly in her chair, "Do you even see what you're dealing with?" She waves her hand around to highlight where they are.

"Murphy said he'd be back after he checks on his wife." Murphy was another one of her guards whose wife got shot on patrol. She let him come in late making sure that his wife was settled before he got to work because she knew he'd only focus on that. She dismissed Evan and was now even more annoyed that this little charade with Erudite and Dauntless was getting nowhere. Innocent people were getting killed to prove a point. Granted, she knew how Dauntless worked, she knew how they all worked.

Checking her own emails for what seemed like hours on news about what her missions were and what was happening. It felt like her head was going to explode. She gave up and decided to watch the surveillance cameras for the Stiffs, it was less footwork for her.

"Guess what," Murphy said as he came into her office she raised her eyebrows for him to continue, "Alexi punched Eric in the face." The man started bursting with laughter as Cami sat there calculating why Max's wife would punch Eric.

"Cami. If Max orders you to..." She stopped him, "No! He wouldn't do that. We've already covered for too many leaders. What happened?"

She took her eyes off surveillance to devote her attention to Murphy. "He almost tried to kill an initiate. Alexi walked into monitor training saw it and punched him. It was classic." He laughed again.

"See he'll get himself killed. How's the wife?"

The happiness drained from his face. "I don't know Cami. She's been having some issues with how the bullet hit her internal organs."

She felt bad for him, "If there's anything I can do..."

"Thank you. Now what am I assigned to do today?"

She got up to lean in front of her desk and crossed her arms before giving him his assignment. You could tell she was thinking.

"Keep an eye on Eric for me today. If he does anything...out of the usual, well out of being a psychopath, let me know."

He rubbed his hands together and got up, "This is gonna be good! You got it boss!"

He was out her door before she could say another word and she shook her head at his eagerness. Everyone fucking hated Eric and it seemed he'd be even more lethal today with Alexi hitting him. There's a lot that hoped he'd be a conspirator just so he could be killed, but no luck so far.

Cami returned back to surveillance now seeing the two Stiffs were together she turned the volume on to hear their conversation.

 _"You can't go visit your brother anymore Tris."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Bad things are happening and you don't want to be caught on the wrong side."_

 _"He's my brother!"_

 _"Faction before blood. Now get back with your friends. We shouldn't be interacting."_

So it was Tris that was the problem, not Four she's dragging him into her shit. She goes into Tris profile and adds a low threat level to it. She's interacting with Erudite, brother or not, after Carl it has to be a concern.

* * *

She sat with Flora for dinner and picked at her food. Mostly tossing her carrots around the plate. She knew Flora could sense something was wrong but she never said anything to Cami about it.

Suddenly people around her started to get stiff when she realized a leader must have been approaching. Sure enough Max was whispering in her ear.

"Look like you did something wrong. I need to meet with you in the back room upstairs." He said lowly as he departed leaving Camille to act as if something was wrong.

She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders as she got up not saying a word to Flora's curious eyes. She walked past Eric eyeing her from his table too. She wanted to flip him off so badly but controlled herself.

She pretended to go to the elevators but really went through the extra door by the kitchen it was leader access only and her thumbprint let her in easily. She was descending the staircase to the back of the balcony and headed straight into the room with some of the leaders looking at her. They knew what she did.

As soon as the door closed Cami unloaded on Max, "That was fucking something out in the middle of Dauntless requesting me. You know there are suspicious people. What the fuck do you need?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Tris Prior is a low level threat why?"

She sat at the only chair in the room. "She went to go see her brother but I feel it was because she misses her family not because she's a traitor but just in case I added a level to her profile, is there a problem? Because you clearly did not call me up here for that."

He rubs the back of his neck; "You aren't going to like this especially since your man returns in the morning."

"Spit it out Max." She doesn't want to deal with anything major not when she's this close to seeing Jace.

"Harrison is missing again."

"Aw fuck! Really!" She's pissed.

"I'm going to send you, Evan, and Jackson out. Dot your I's cross your T's. Find him, warn him, bring him back."

Max walks out of the door as Camille is pissed she's forced to do this again.

Harrison's a leader who goes on his own rogue missions a lot and then disappears for days. They know he's not a traitor, they need to inject a fucking tracker in his neck, he just gets to ambitious and usually Cami gets to play the game of where he's at now.

Evan and Jackson enter the room looking as mad as she is.

"Navy Pier?"

"Near Merci Mart?"

"The tower?"

They all guess and as she's thinking they watch her.

"Hm going to go with Navy Pier. He's probably sleeping in the damn Ferris wheel again."

If this took all night to find Harrison hell was going to have to pay. Jace was finally coming home and this is the shit she had to deal with.

The three of them reached Navy Pier and split up for their hunt, guns drawn incase any Factionless roamed.

"Don't shoot me pretty!" Harrison groaned drunk as shit.

Cami put the safety on her gun and called for the others before having to deal with the mess before her.

"You've been gone for days. They're going to shoot you like a sick animal if you keep it up."

He laughed. "Cami they'll just have you to fix it. Hell probably kill me too since that fixer name of yours goes beyond its limits."

"Yeah don't mention it. Do I have to drag you back?" She asks as the others approach.

"Gee they gave you back up this time. Aha I must be an elder crazy man now!" He started laughing hysterically as Evan hit him with a tranquilizer dart.

"Did I order you to do that?" Cami snapped at him causing him to take a step back. "Show some respect and at least answer me when I talk to you."

"No boss. You didn't." He quickly stammered out. He knew her power and wasn't about to disobey her more then he had.

Camille just snapped sometimes when respect wasn't given to her. She knew she was at the top of the food chain in Dauntless. Hell anyone who worked with her called her 'boss' she took it to heart. She was going to calmly walk back with Harrison not dart him. He's a drunk and she's dealt with this before on her own without back up, but now she's too valued to go anywhere alone. God forbid something happen and she wouldn't be able to fix the messes the leaders create.

She ordered Evan and Jackson to carry him back and she walked ahead mostly eager for the arrival of Jace in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby!" Jace yells as he jumps up on to the bed where Cami is sleeping. It doesn't faze her after her night finding Harrison so Jace starts jumping on the bed in attempts to wake her up.

"Stop. Stop. I'm up." She grumbles with her voice full of sleep reminding him how much he's missed her. She's exhausted from the escapade of finding Harrison.

Jace towers over her and she pulls him so that he's lying completely flat on top of her as she cuddles him and he laughs.

They'd been dating for a year. Jace was in love with her but never told her so. She was scared by the word and he knew that. She was afraid to be loved just to turn out to be a disappointment to the person that loved her. They had their tacky cutesy ways of showing how they cared for each other. That was how they were vulnerable with each other and both parties were okay with it.

When Camille woke again Jace greeted her with breakfast in bed and she eagerly downed the coffee and pancakes provided.

"I should be treating you like this." She said poking at his nose as he sat next to her eating his own food.

"You obviously had a hard night."

"How was Erudite still all white and boring?" She was finishing her food.

"It's such a fucking bore. Whatever they're cooking it's not for an audience."

She was graciously given the morning off though she knew the peace wouldn't last long. Jace and her walked hand in hand down to the Pit. They met up with Flora, Evan, and others that they knew all excited that Jace was back.

"Why'd you have my girl out late last night Evan?" Jace angrily said but the smile revealed on his face said otherwise.

"She's the one who wouldn't let me leave!" He said in protest and the group laughed as Cami and Evan gave each other a knowing look.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" Eric's voice rumbled. He just always had to stick his damn nose where it didn't belong. Cami rolled her eyes and also braced herself for what Jace would say to him.

"It's a welcome back party Coulter. Don't be jealous because I have friends." He spat to Eric. It was a ballsy move but he didn't scare Jace.

Eric got in his face as Cami tried to pull his arm back, "Watch your tone fucker."

"Gladly." Jace smartly remarked and Eric's fists clenched at his sides. He wanted to punch him but forced himself to show control so he death glared Jace as he walked away.

Jace gleamed at Cami and she rolled her eyes. Most of their friends departed for lunch and didn't want to get in trouble with Eric so they left.

They walked in hand in hand to lunch too. Jace was respected enough that most nodded at him when he walked past.

Unfortunately it was time for Cami to get to work. Today's task was monitoring the common area. At least she'd get some fresh air.

She carefully departed Dauntless making sure no one followed her, like Eric. Once she got to the common area it was filled with different colors from all the factions. She watched for any members dressed in black that seemed out of place as she lingered in the distance.

Then she saw it. A young Dauntless boy probably sixteen handing a gun to an Amity woman. Both oblivious to Cami as she practically walked up to them stabbed the woman with death serum and began chasing the boy. She chased him through the rest of the common area and near Candor until he took a random alleyway. She knew what the order was for catching anyone handing weapons over. She had to kill him. He would never even make it to be eighteen at the Choosing Ceremony.

She cornered him and pulled the trigger and he dropped. Traitors don't get to explain themselves.

"I need backup to sector 3 and sector 5. Amity woman obtained gun from Dauntless traitor. Woman injected in sector 3. Male shot in sector 5." She said into his wristband out of breath and now having to babysit the body. She practically killed a child. He never got to choose what faction he wanted to live in. Now his whole family will be questioned and maybe slaughtered too. She hated that killing was part of her job but she was first taught to be a solider and secondly a fixer.

Backup arrived in three minutes and she was impress with their speed and relieved that she didn't have to sit with the dead boy much longer.

It was Evan and Jackson here and Murphy and Grayson went to find the Amity woman.

"Cami..." Jackson said of the sight of the boy.

She put the safety on her gun and tucked it into its holster on her side simply looking at them emotionless.

"It's a job boys. Help me load him in." She said now grabbing the boy's torso as they came in to grab the top and bottom half of him, blood-starting pouring out of his wound.

"Gross!" Evan exclaimed and Jackson laughed.

"I must've hit an artery," she said to Evan then turned to Jackson, "quit laughing jackass."

He wiped the smile off his face, "Sorry. Just Evan always gets the gross stuff." She rolled her eyes as they loaded the body in the truck and headed off back to Dauntless.

"Team 2 you copy?" Jackson said through his wristband.

"Copy. Body is possession in pursuit to Dauntless." They said.

After explaining what happened, Max yelled at Cami for being messy leaving two bodies like that and that she should've had a better plan. Annoyed she headed to her apartment and was relived knowing Jace would be out with his friends.

She almost made it when Eric stopped her.

"Damn it!" She yelled caught off guard that he would catch her at this time of the day.

"Thought you'd be cuddled up to your man all day." He smartly said.

"Some of us actually work Coulter." She managed to get to her door and went to press her thumb to the keypad and realized that her hands were stained with blood. Eric saw her hesitation and she silently cursed at herself for not cleaning up before leaving the restricted area. Max had her too mad to pay attention. It took her thumbprint as the door unlocked with Eric now following her in.

"Camille why are your hands stained with blood?" He was alarmed and curious at the same time. She doesn't do anything that would cause her to get her hands bloody. Or did she?

Deflect him is all she thought. "God you're a fucking nose. Weren't you supposed to lose that when you became Dauntless?" She put her hands behind her back out of sight. She began to try to wipe her hands unknowingly in her black pants facing that they'd be ruined rather than Eric ruining her position.

"What happened? Did you get in an altercation?" As a leader he should know what was going on, or so he thought. He didn't know everything like he should.

"You're seeing things that aren't there Coulter." She was trying to make him think he was crazy and hoped that it worked as she kept a poker face the entire time.

"I'll find out." He said with a chilly tone and left.

She stood there unsure of what just happened. He's so curious but then cuts himself off from knowing too much, that worried Cami, what if he did know more then what he lead on about her? He was still a former Erudite, she had an idea of how he thought and knew he had to be applying that to her. It puzzled her to no end. Why would he worry about her when Dauntless traitors were on the lose and who the fuck knows what else would be by morning. She began to worry that he was hiding his match and perhaps he was going to be the one to set her up in smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked down the halls silently laughing to himself when the people around him moved faster to get out of his sight. They feared him and that smug bastard liked it. He had tried to interrogate Max about Cami but it completely backfired. Max accused him of "seeing something that wasn't there." Eric was no fool, he was former Erudite, Camille's hands were stained with blood and he swore he could even smell the metal of it when he left her apartment.

He was about to go after anyone who was friends with her. Knowing he'd had to get something about her strange behavior. Strategists don't get their hands that dirty. He knew there was someone who cleaned up messes and bet that Cami called for their services. Hell she was probably a killer. He could take her if she came at him. He'd kill her fast.

Jace was in his sights first. He hated the man. He was three years older then him and showed his ranks. He led the head squadron and that fed his ego.

"Jace a word." Eric said and Jace knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes sir?" He asked like a good little solider.

"Your girlfriend seem off lately?" There was no point in beating around the bush. Eric was blunt and didn't care that he saw Jace swallow nervously. Jace had to know something.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask." It was an honest answer and true because he hadn't seen her in weeks since getting back.

"Oh come on. Don't give me that bullshit it's been two days you know her." Eric pressed now getting irate.

Jace was about the same height as Eric but bulkier and wondered if taking him to the ground here would be smart. Why the fuck did he want to know about his girlfriend? He clenched his fist before answering. "She seems herself." He spat now feeling defensive.

The two men stood before each other longer then need be before Eric walked past making sure to completely bump into Jace's shoulder. It took everything in Jace not to punch the asshole.

Eric wasn't satisfied with anything Jace said. Flora and Ava were sitting in The Pit. Perfect, he thought, he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Ladies," he sat in the middle of them, "let's have a word about Camille."

Ava looked more like her mother then her father. She had gained green eyes and a softer complexion. Eric thought she was pretty but never would go near her. Max would kill him. This moment was different though so he went for it.

"She's always busy with work. You know this Eric. What's your deal?" Ava spat, now she sounded like her father irritating the shit out of Eric. Why did these have to be Cami's friends?

"That's none of your business sweetheart. Answer my questions." He said smugly with a shit-eating grin.

"Answer mine Coulter." Alexi spoke behind him causing him to shudder. That woman scared him. She would murder him and he knew it. He turned to her with a softer smile and stood up and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alexi." He said simply like he was not caught trying to interrogate her daughter.

"Come." She spoke sternly causing the two women to laugh; they knew he was in for trouble.

Alexi made Eric come to her office then she ripped him to shreds. She was almost concerned he would start crying but the bastard didn't and she let him go.

She made her way to the restricted area letting herself in to see Cami.

She politely knocked when she saw Cami was talking to an informant who quickly staggered out at the sight of Alexi. She was tall with long black hair and those green eyes and her face was just intimidating.

Cami motioned for her to sit and she got up from her desk to join her in the other chair. As soon as Cami sat Alexi began laughing.

Cami's face furrowed.

"Oh honey. Murphy told me you assigned him to watch Eric and I happily took that from him. First he went to your Jace then to Flora and my Ava asking if you've been off. The nerve of that boy. What did you do now?" She sat waiting as Camille groaned and ran her hand through her long hair.

"Caught me literally red handed. It was stupid I should've cleaned up before getting out of this area but it was four in the morning." She spoke quickly and slumped down into her chair looking at Alexi helplessly.

"Is my husband aware?"

Cami nodded her head as the woman pierced her with a gaze.

"He likes you." She said with a chuckle.

"God no Alexi." She spoke smoothly. That idea had come to her mind too but that man was incapable of being in a relationship and that's exactly what she told Alexi.

She knew what her move was as soon as Alexi left.

Time to knock down Eric and peg or two.

She marches straight to Eric's office not one guard stopping her and she barged in with the door slamming off the wall before grabbing it and shutting it close.

There was venom in her green orbs as she stood before an amused Eric. This was what he was waiting for.

"Ask me." She stated with poison.

He smirked, "Ask you what?" He got up to stand before her to try an intimidate her.

"You're a fucking baby who's been handed everything. Don't go poking around in my life is that clear?"

He laughed and she slapped him.

"I have more authority and rank here then you ever will Coulter." She was inches away from his face.

"Okay Alford." He said mockingly.

She pressed her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Maybe I am that cold blooded killer lurking around here. Maybe that's why there was blood on my hands. But. You'll. Never. Know." She sounded sadistic as she dragged the last words out but she had to threaten him. He wouldn't stop for long. She probably fueled the fire but she needed him off her back so she could do her job properly.

She left slamming the door once again and Eric watched her walk through his office window. He couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed when she walked or that he liked how her breath tickled his skin when she whispered in his ear. She had a attractive lethal quality to her and he liked that. His curiosity now roared within over what exactly this woman was.

* * *

"Camille." Max quivered over the phone.

She knew what that tone meant, something had happened, "I'll be there."

Murphy and Evan stood waiting for her outside of Max's office as she nodded to them and went in.

She reappeared minutes later and they followed with no questions asked. They arrived outside of Harrison's door and she swore she heard a slight groan come out of Evan.

The door opened and Camille stepped in quickly with the men entering as well. Before them stood a blood covered Harrison with a man who was clearly dead on his floor with blood lacing the place.

"Explain." Cami said with her arms crossed over her chest. She surveyed the area with her eyes.

"Max should have told you..."

She looked at him with rage in her eyes, "He did Harrison, but I want to hear it from you being that this is the fourth Factionless man you've killed in three months!"

"He deserved it."

"What if I told you I can't cover this up? Hm? What would you do then?" She yelled and he said nothing.

She turned to Murphy and Evan who stood there taking in the scene as well as calculating what their boss was about to tell them to do.

"Plan A or Plan B boys?" She turned to them and asked with a much lighter tone.

"What's the difference?" Harrison asked.

"Plan A dump the body and someone will assume that Factionless killed one of their own. Plan B dispose of the body and that will be that." Murphy answered.

Cami went to the body and bent down enough to examine it closer. "It doesn't look like a Factionless murder." She turned to her men, "We are going to have to go with Plan B."

It's nearly two in the morning when they finish. Murphy and Evan pushing the giant weapons case that they use for this type of thing with Cami leading the way.

No one sees them until they're greeted by Eric's face on the other side of the elevator.

 _Fuck_ , Cami instantly thinks. At least this time she made sure there wasn't blood all over her or her men.

Eric wasn't expecting to see her at this hour as he was headed to his apartment to finally retire for the day. He smirked his signature smirk, "Well this is gold. What are the three of you doing?"

Murphy speaks out first, "Something above your ranks Coulter." He stepped out in front now. The broad man stood in front of Eric, who wasn't near Murphy's size.

"Move." Murphy said completely annoyed by the calculating man before him.

"I should alert Max." Eric says to scare them and all three of them laughing making him pissed.

"Do it Coulter. Even better have the balls to handle this yourself." Cami says annoyed as she pushes past Eric and orders her men to follow her.

He places his hand on the weapons case. Of course he's not letting them get away that easily.

"What's in here?" He questions directly to Cami.

"It's a weapons case Coulter. What do you think it contains?" Cami retorts and Eric opens it to see guns lying on top.

Satisfied, Eric lets them leave.

* * *

Max told Camille she wasn't done for the night and she literally wanted to scream.

"Gosh you're finally here!" Elena, a high leader said when Cami stormed back into her office mad of the night's events and now she had to deal with this bitch.

"I have a job where I don't sit on my ass all day. What do you need at this hour?" She didn't hide her hate for the woman either when she addressed her.

"I need you to make someone disappear!" She said exasperated.

Cami rolled her hand for her to continue.

"My husband."


	5. Chapter 5

Alexi had taken over the job of watching Eric. He was becoming quite the pest to Camille. They figured with Alexi on his back he would tone himself down for awhile.

Her next task was to figure out how the hell to make Chris, Elena's husband and a high-ranking leader fucking disappear. She stared at his profile for hours. Looking at anything he's been questioned for.

Her friend and another high-ranking leader, Bart, enters her office.

"Please don't tell me you need my services." She slams a hand on the table as Bart sits and casually plays with a knife in his hand.

"Uh oh what they have you on now?" He asks with concern. The man knew most of what was tasked to Camille and wished many times that she wasn't the one destined for all this chaos.

"Elena wants her husband gone. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Because that bitch is insufferable." Cami drags her hands through her hair and puts it up in a messy bun as Bart looks at her with a smirk. "What Bart I'm trying to figure out magic shit here." She's frustrated as she rubs her temples.

He puts his knife in his jacket, "You aren't going to like this." What would Camille like at this point but to just be a strategist?

"He's been cheating. All the ones with perky boobs he's after. Elena would rather him be gone then the entire faction finding out she couldn't satisfy him. Fish him in, catch, and dispose." He acts as if it's such a simple task. Cami knows that's not going to be enough she doesn't even know where to put him at the moment. She scrunches her eyebrows at him and knows what she has to say next.

"Kill or reprogram?" Cami can't believe those words left her mouth.

"You can't erase a face even though you can erase its memories. You're gonna have to kill 'em girl." Bart stands up, as Cami knows she has to face the enviable.

"Hey! You going to help?" She asks him before he exits her door and he wears a shit eating grin as he nods.

* * *

Sweat drips down Cami's face as she gets done in the gym. She almost leaves until she hears Four and Tris approaching and decides to punch the bag some more to eavesdrop.

"Hey Cami," Four greets and she nods at him.

He's trying to show Tris how to fight better. The Stiff is infatuated with the other Stiff, lovely. He's never showed any of his other trainees this much attention. It seems innocent enough so she leaves.

Jace greets her when she enters her apartment. She wasn't expecting him here at this hour, frankly she had been so wrapped up in work she forgot he wasn't out on a mission.

The smile on her face is immediately erases with Jace's words, "Why is Eric on a warpath about you?" Cami curses to herself trying to think of something clever to say.

"Why does he do anything he does? He's just creating drama. Don't worry about him." Jace seems satisfied with her answer as she goes to shower.

* * *

Operation kill Chris was a go. Bart warned Cami he could make a pass at her making her kill easy but she hoped that wasn't the case. The plan was to get him alone and kill him.

She spotted Chris in the Pit and gave him a longing look and headed out towards one of the leader exits. She had the ranks to use it but it was risky being that any other leader could show up and see her murder Chris. She had to be careful about it.

She pretended to play on her phone and sure enough Chris came.

"Oh sweetheart I don't think you're supposed to be roaming these halls." He was intoxicated.

She laughed, "I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

She crossed her arms and he came at her, which she wasn't expecting him to be so blunt in this open of a setting. He pinned her arms and legs as she tried to fight back, Bart didn't warn her he'd be this eager. There was a knife in her back pocket and one tucked into her boot too she just needed to get to one of them. She struggles as he laughs and for once she hopes someone comes. The man is much bulkier and stronger then she had realized she should've had one of her guards. He goes for her pants and she uses the opportunity to knee him in the stomach but it does nothing. She's going to get raped if she doesn't try something else.

Suddenly, Chris is being pulled off of her and she hopes its Bart, but of course it's Eric.

The two of them argue and Cami sees her opportunity. As Eric holds Chris up to the wall the gun in the back of his pants is exposed and she grabs it. She unlocks the safety and quickly aiming for the perfect shot. She hits Chris point blank and he drops as Eric turns to stare at Camille like she's gone mad.

Blood covers both of their faces, with Eric getting the brunt of it. Cami immediately grabs Eric's phone next and calls Murphy and Bart.

"What the hell was that?" Eric yells and Cami quickly quiets him.

"Don't say a word Coulter." She puts the safety on the gun but doesn't give it back to him. Her piercing green eyes make him think he'll get shot if he says another word so he shuts up.

Bart comes quickly with Murphy behind him.

"Bart take Eric." She orders.

"Eric come with me now." Bart says sternly and he doesn't move. "Coulter that was an order from your superior."

He starts to move and Cami hands Bart his gun telling him to hold on to it yet. Meanwhile Murphy has placed Chris' body in a bag.

"Can we leave it on her doorstep?" He asks as Cami wipes the blood from her face.

"I'll call Max and tell him your coming with a package." Murphy nods as Cami calls Evan now for clean up.

Eric's going to ask questions. The high leaders don't want him to know about this "service" for they fear he'll abuse its power. Cami fears she's going to be killed because he found out. He just witnessed her kill another leader when the situation was handled. She saw the shock in his eyes when he turned to her. He didn't judge her character as well as he thought he did. He assumed she was a murder but never thought he'd deal with it first hand.

* * *

Camille sighed as she waited for Elena to enter her office. She was going to have to tell her the truth. The internal struggle with her morals needed to stop. She did what she was trained to do and that was going to have to be her defense.

Elena enters with Max behind her.

"Where did you send him to?" Elena eagerly asks as she sits as if this was a simple meeting.

"Hell." Cami bluntly answers causing both Max and Elena's eyes to widen at the remark. Cami stands with her arms crossed.

"You killed him!" Elena yells, "That is not what I asked of you! You yourself should be killed!" Cami was waiting for that and she looks to Max to defend her raising her eyebrows at him.

"It was self defense Elena. We know why you wanted him to disappear. Is it really that shocking to think he wouldn't come on to Camille?" Max scolds her making Cami smirk.

"How are you going to cover this up?" Elena asks Cami who quickly tosses a tablet at her.

"Found body in chasm after drunken stupor. It's handled."


	6. Chapter 6

The news for the day said Chris was found at the bottom of the chasm after being intoxicated. There's no security footage at that time. It's disappeared into thin air. He was a high leader and they're treating his death like an accident when Eric knows it wasn't and that fact is eating at him. Granted, he's the least noble person in the faction, but his curiosity has the best of him.

Bart silenced him though. If he talks about anything that happened he's out on his ass Factionless and that's not something Eric wants to fuck with.

How many deaths do Dauntless cover up? Are all the deaths in the chasm just that? The bodies placed there and boom instant cover.

He wants to confront her. Wants to threaten the truth out of her. He'd make her bleed just to know why she murdered someone that easily.

He could use Jace as leverage being that he's back on a mission. Dangle his life in front of Camille to get the answers he needs. Maybe she'd let him die too, that would be entertaining. How far is she willing to go? Does she even have the high leaders scared?

He can't fucking figure out where she's hiding though. He's entered her apartment every hour to find it empty. There's nothing there that makes him feel she's a threat. He's damn Erudite curiosity is eating at him. He knows they're watching him too, which makes him uneasy. They won't kill him because too many people from Erudite would ask questions. They knew Eric and he wasn't a cockroach you could step on and easily kill.

Camille has taken refugee in her office knowing he'd be on the hunt. She's quite amused that the Erudite never left him. She's told Max and he said he couldn't do anything else at the moment. The high leaders know the story; they know what she did. She sees them walk a little faster when they pass her office and it feels good. Good to know that she's a threat, that they're frightened by her, she killed one of them because he came on to her and being ordered to do something about Chris just added to the ammo. She killed a contained defenseless man. Did it sicken her? Well there is an ache in her chest for all the lives she's taken, it's feelings she doesn't want, as if a part of their souls reached inside her once they died. The image of Chris shifted around in her mind, so did Eric's face at what she had done.

Cami reclines back in her chair and places her laptop on her stomach as she watches the screen. They're waiting for Elena to retaliate as four men had to drag her out of the office the previous night. There was something in Elena's uncharacteristically cold eyes that she'll be back for more.

Max didn't scold her instead was proud of her, not that it made the situation any better. He looked at her strange too. She knows he's the one who erased the footage and watched it. He's uneasy around her too, but he produced this monster.

Her brows furrowed at the direction Elena was taking as her eyes glanced back at the screen. She was coming _here_.

Cami quickly got up and lunged for the door running down and barging into Max's office who was alarmed as she entered.

"What is it?" He asked her noticing that she seemed alarmed.

"She's coming. 3, 2, 1." And just like that Elena appeared.

"Good I don't have to get Max since we are already in his office. Kick her out or I'll kill her." Elena pulled a gun a directly pointed it at Camille. She didn't flinch as the safety was clicked off.

Max grumbled, "Disarm her," he said causally to his two guards who came in to see what the hell was going on. Elena shot one in the process as another came to attend to him as the previous one still tried to disarm Elena.

Cami hadn't moved much. She knew if she did Elena would shoot her instantly. Suddenly, Elena went limp as Cami realized Max shot her with a tranquilizer dart from the gun in his drawer.

"I'm going to have Bart take her to the infirmary for a psych evaluation. Can you craft a story?"

Cami gave him an un-amused look as she thought how to play this, "Distraught wife goes insane after death of husband?"

"Fine. Message me when it's done." Max waves his hand to dismiss her and she doesn't leave.

"Sir, what's her status?" She wondered if he was about to wipe her off the council.

"Inactive. Now leave." She doesn't say another word as she goes back to her office. She just demolished two leaders in a day. This was not her definition of fixing.

* * *

Eric paced the top of the Pit while observing what the imbeciles below him were doing.

It was the usual and it uninterested him that he was assigned to watch The Pit tonight. He knew the high leaders were conspiring something and this was how they got him out of the way to do it. He made an inaudible grunt as he tighten his hands over the railing of the balcony he stood upon.

The second the recognition of her struck him he was bolting from the balcony. His feet carried him fast down the stairs as he saw her wipe down the one hallway.

Now it was a game of cat and mouse being that she could've switched hallways five times by now to get to her apartment. He just had to be quicker and he'd have her.

She cursed herself the second she realized her was on the chase for her. Max forced her home and she knew that this was coming.

She had made it to her door and was about to press her thumb to the keypad when he knocked her legs out.

He caught the mouse and dragged her by her feet into her apartment. Her eyes snapped up to him in alarm and he loved it when they panicked.

He licked his lips before he wickedly spoke.

"I'd love to hear you beg for your life."

She left no expression on her features after that was spoken. She could kill him and he could kill her. This only had one ending if she was fortunate. She let a small smile come on her lips and he looked at her once again like she was insane.

"Oh this is going to be good." She snorted, "You know Alexi and Max are watching you? I'm sure they won't mind having to drag your body out in a bag too."

He growled and abruptly dropped her feet before quickly swinging down to grab at her arms but she was quick and was already on her feet with a knife in her hand.

He rolled his eyes, "Warm blood on your hands feels that good? It's a shame you won't get that satisfaction from me."

She started to play with the knife in her hand, something she'd picked up from Bart, "How does someone of your status, not know what you are? You have to be smart. You're a former Erudite. You have the intelligence to not kill me, to not threaten me, yet here we are. You think they don't have you on a leash, but guess what they do. You know nothing and trying to kill me proves that."

The glint in his eyes is evil as he smirks realizing she's trying to use his power against him. She's no risk to him anymore, but he still wants to make her bleed.

He steps closer to her and she doesn't budge she stands her ground. His face is in front of hers as the pounding on the door begins.

"One day Alford I'm going to make you bleed," the goes from looking at her lips to directly in her eyes before leaving the apartment.

Bart is on the other side quickly coming in as Eric bumps into his shoulder when exiting.

Cami looks at Bart nodding that she's okay as her knife is put back in her boot.

"What did he want? What did he say?" Bart asks as if he was her father.

She heads to the kitchen to get alcohol as Bart takes a seat on her couch. She happily brings them each a glass of whiskey.

"Cami…" he warns.

"He wants to make me bleed. It's nothing I can't handle Bart." She sips her whiskey as he looks at her with wide eyes taking the whiskey out of her hand.

"He threatened to kill you!" He yells now standing up in rage.

"Bart you're being dramatic. He's a little fish who's trying to be a shark. He doesn't fucking scare me. He's all talk. He's Erudite at heart. The calculating going on in that man's brain as each word he said…I mean I could almost see the wheels turning up there. He's not stupid. He's making pointless threats. This is Dauntless."

"Yeah it's Dauntless where people kill people for fun and then you cover it up. Oh wait! Who the fuck will cover up your own murder if you're dead Camille?"

"Then Dauntless will be exposed and Eric will get reprimanded, killed, if you're lucky."

Both of them are on edge and Bart isn't too happy about Cami being so easy going with the situation. When he found out Cooper was training her to be the fixer to take his place he grabbed on to Cami as if she was his own flesh.

She was too young to start out like this, granted she was fully trained but she never deserved this life. She has more blood on her hands then him. Most of them consider her as their own personal hit woman. She's supposed to fix the factions mistakes to make them appealing enough to even have their faction before Erudite decides to overthrow them. Yet here she is killing people to fix issues and then having to disguise the deaths. The warm blood on her hands all the time is starting to get too warm and if she isn't careful she'll be the one with the match instead of Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

She'd been tasked with an actual fixing job and was relived. She was also slightly hungover from drinking herself to oblivion once again the previous night. The deaths at her hands are eating at her. Everything is eating at her if she was being honest with herself. Being Dauntless she pulled herself together boots tied and knives in place.

She was taken to Amity in a car alongside Max. One of Johanna's member's is missing and she's frantic. Cami and Max know that the member was killed at the hands of Dauntless. Telling Johanna that isn't going to be an easy task.

Camille laughs to herself when they pull into the Amity compound. At the sight of a Dauntless truck the Amity have quickly scrambled into safety. Max's two guards get out of the front to open the doors for her and Max to exit the truck.

She follows Max and the guards up to Johanna's office. Her guard tells them to sit as she will be arriving soon. Camille and Max know exactly what that means. She was letting her people have a word and hear their opinions before coming to this meeting. Fucking Amity.

Johanna arrived in her peaceful state greeting even Camille. This wasn't her first time to Amity and Johanna knew her place in Dauntless.

"Well, well you brought the fixer. What is she here to fix Max?" Johanna wasn't surprised to see that Max had brought Camille. She had figured Dauntless were to blame.

"The woman was killed by Dauntless. She was conspiring with Erudite. It was protocol Johanna." Camille quickly realizes that they're here about the woman she had captured weeks ago, something Max failed to mention. Another death on her hands.

"I did not want to agree to this, my people did not want to agree to this we want peace."

Max sighs, "With all due respect, with Erudite there will be no peace."

Johanna laughs, "Not for your faction. I see the animosity between the two. Candor, Amity, and Abnegation are doing just fine.

"One day you will see Erudite's true colors. Till then, how would you like to handle this?"

"You," Johanna says as she points to Cami, "What do you advise? I know Cooper taught you well."

She should've known that Cooper told Johanna who his successor would be since the two were old friends. She has to fix this though it's her job and she has to think of the Amity way to do such.

Cami clears her throat before speaking, "I would suggest an equipment accident on the farm. Have about two other members who are willing to verify the story and that be that." She's confident in her answer and it feels good to just be fixing even though she got this woman killed.

"Very well." Johanna says.

* * *

Jace is back spying on Erudite, which leaves Camille to focus on herself. This means she's in the gym hours on end trying to get even better than what she is. She was top of her class, but that's not the reason she got her job. She wondered if Eric was lurking but didn't even care at this point. He was full of empty threats.

Flora left her in the leader's shooting range area and let her test out two new guns that the leaders would have soon. Guns weren't really her favorite, they left too much of a mess at times and were offly loud. Knives were more her weapon of choice. Freely shooting a gun again felt good. It felt like she was just an initiate again which is why she'd come in here. She wasn't killing anyone on the other side of the gun. No one's life was in her hands.

"Come to spread my blood in a shooting range, Coulter?" She heard him by his second footstep into the room and didn't move her hand from the trigger perfectly striking her target before turning to him.

He realized this was a terrible position to corner her in but it didn't stop him. He could blame it on accident especially since they were both shooting the new guns. How the fuck did she get to be in here with that though? He walked closing by her before taking his position in front of his target.

"I'm not really looking to getting fresh blood on my new boots. So you're safe, for now." He retorted as he let the first shot out of his gun.

Gunshots fills the silence as both continue to practice while carefully watching each other.

"How do you get in these areas?"

She puts her gun down with the safety on before going over to watch him shoot. "What afraid I'll break the new toys or something?"

He huffs, "No, I know you were first in your class."

"And you were second in yours, maybe I shouldn't be letting you play with the new toys." She retorts and it angers him enough that he points the gun at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Those new boots don't need fresh blood on them, remember?" She turns around and grabs the gun exiting the room. Eric curses at himself. He knows that there's just going to be these instances where he'll always want to kill her but he'll never follow through and he doesn't know why. She has too much power here, more then him and that makes him jealous. Her precious boyfriend is out on a mission, he could do something to him get the answers he wants from Cami.

* * *

"He killed a new member? Are you fucking kidding me Max?" Cami yells in his office.

"I was thinking we will say that after being a member she didn't think she'd make it so death was better than being factionless."

"That's fucking bullshit! This is all fucking bullshit!" She yells. She can't contain herself any longer. "You know Cooper never covered up this many deaths or fucking killed this many people for you! This isn't fixing this is covering your asses to a whole new level!" Max pulls a gun on her and she's utterly shocked.

"You want out say the words and I'll end it." He spits like venom.

"You would've never did this to Cooper and you won't do it to me either. Why? Because you'll expose how the leaders of this faction really act and Erudite will wipe you out." He lowers his gun causing Cami to breathe.

"Go clean it up. Go get your men and go fucking email my story and leaving my fucking office!" Max yelled clearly frustrated.

Cami knew they'd let him get away with this. Why would Eric ever have to be punished? He was the Erudite baby that they walked on water for because they're scared he'll turn back to Jeanine. So here Cami was cleaning up the death of a new member who never even got to have a life here and Eric fucking killed the poor girl.

* * *

She told the bartender to keep pouring as her glass got empty each time. Max pulling a gun on her was quite fucked up. The man was losing his sanity to the faction. She surely will be telling Alexi to keep her husband contained.

A fight broke out next to her and she laughed while drinking her whiskey until they hit into her. With all the alcohol in her she became a loose cannon and punched one of the guys. Soon the small fight gained size and no one could control it. Cami's knuckles were split, her lip bleeding, and she was pretty sure her nose was too. Arms grabbed around her waist and literally yanked her out of the fight and out of the bar into the more open area of the Pit.

"Fuck," Jackson said of her condition. She was a bloody mess.

Bart, Eric, and two other leaders came to see what was going on and of course Eric stopped when Bart did seeing that Cami was a mess.

"What the fuck is this Jackson?" Bart demanded. Cami knew it was bad but she couldn't feel her body. She was just there.

"I saw the fight realized she was in it and dragged her ass out. Look at her she's fucking wasted and bloody. If I take her to the infirmary Janice is going to have my ass."

"She needs to go to the infirmary." Eric said looking at her condition.

"Thanks captain obvious," Bart said, "I have to go tend to the idiots in there. Have Eric help you get her there she's going to be a handful." He said to Jackson. He didn't want Eric near this mess knowing he'd make it worst.

If Cami wasn't as drunk as she was she would protest to that but she didn't care. Jackson had place his hand under her arm on one side while Eric had the other. They carefully lifted her up and she tried to punch Eric causing Jackson to laugh and Eric to glare at him.

She was wobbly all the way to the infirmary but made it there in decent shape. Eric left the second Jackson had her outside the door.

He thought that she was foolish for getting that drunk. What would have her so worked up? Jace being away? No. Her job? Well, who knows what her job even is.

She's going to hate everything in the morning as Janice tells Jackson she'll need to sleep off the alcohol after cleaning the blood.

* * *

Eric could not believe his eyes when he saw the report of the new member he killed yesterday. Chasm. It said chasm. So it is their go to place to blame all the deaths on.

Camille.

She had to be involved somehow maybe that explains her state the previous night.

It was eating at him. What the hell was her real position here?


	8. Chapter 8

Camille knows she only got super wasted because of her current life situation. Here she was staring at her computer screen fixing a terribly written strategy. This was fine. This is what she agreed to do, but her being a murder had to stop.

She couldn't sleep, as their faces would dance through her mind. It's been four years since she took Cooper's position. Never had it been so deadly.

She didn't bother to cover the bags under her eyes with makeup as she sat next to Jackson as he made a comment about it. She lightly punched him and he acted like it hurt causing her to glare at him.

She played with the food on her plate and that was when she realized the job was messing with her appetite too.

She could be Factionless right? No, they'd kill her the second she resigned from the job. She knew a plethora of information.

Flora sat next to them and looked strangely at Cami too.

"Murphy said he couldn't work today. Wife isn't doing so well." She said to Jackson and Cami.

"What happened?"

"She keeps getting infections because she has a weaken immune system or something." She explains and they both nod. "Camille, I heard about your drunken night in the infirmary but what the fuck is with your appearance?"

She laughed. She knew it was unlike her to not at least put some makeup on or even newer tighter clothes. "Work. Blame it all on that." Was her answer.

* * *

She followed the blonde ponytail to the Commons and cursed to herself when she saw who the girl was headed for.

Tris was meeting with her brother again.

Cami got as close as she could without Tris noticing her. She watched as Caleb inconspicuously showed her his tablet. The former Abnegation were nervous with whatever this exchange was. Was he feeding her a plan to execute in Dauntless?

Tris was grabbed and tranquilized by Jackson and Evan the second she walked back to Dauntless with Cami not far behind.

They put her under a simulation to find out what she was doing. The brother is trying to warn her of an attack.

Erudite is coming for Dauntless.

She was running to Max as fast as her legs would take her, almost worried she'd be questioned, but she wasn't.

The faction's ball was coming up so all the leaders were in the main meeting room about it.

One of Max's guards stopped her as she tried to enter.

"This is important." She explained.

"I can't let you in there Alford." He sternly said. They should've known better then to put one guard outside this meeting. She had him unconscious on the floor in seconds.

She barged into the meeting as some rolled their eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt." She stood tall in front of them.

"I doubt that. What is it?" Max said to her as her eyes darted to Eric. So they're letting him in on this now.

"Well do you want me to tell the whole room? Or would you like me to just tell you?" She didn't like his tone with her.

She heard Bart chuckle and a few others why some looked at her as to what the hell she was doing there. She crossed her arms, "I'm waiting Max."

He motioned for her to go on and so she did, "Erudite is planning an attack on us in the next couple weeks. Is this little charade of a ball smart at the moment?"

Whispers started, "What's your intel?" Max asked her.

"Someone has been meeting with an Erudite member and warned them to get out of Dauntless because of the impending war."

"Well that sounds pretty suspicious. Why not the specifics Camille?" Eric had balls to speak at this kind of setting. He should know better.

"Probably because there's some members here, yourself included, that don't have the ranks for that level of intel, Coulter." Here she was again embarrassing him in front of the entire council of Dauntless leaders. The other members snickered causing Eric to pout as Cami wore a coy smile looking back to Max.

"Send me the intel please." He dismissed her.

* * *

She pleaded with Flora that she wanted no parts of the faction ball, but here they were buying dresses.

"You're going to pay for this Flora!" She yelled as they walked to their own apartments with a dress in hand.

* * *

Creeping around the Commons for Caleb was the last thing she wanted to be doing. She literally ran back to Dauntless and happily entered her apartment. She sighed at the day before removing her boots and shirt, when someone cleared their throat.

She jumped and punched him in the stomach but it did nothing but cause him to chuckle.

"The fuck is this?" She asked him.

"Hi Eric, nice to see you too. Sorry I made you look like an ass again today. Cami you do know I expected a nice little email after you messaged Max with an apology." His arms were crossed as Cami rolled her eyes.

"Get out or I'll make you." She threatened. He grabbed her around her bare waist. She tried to push him of for they were too close and it caused him to hold her tighter.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "This view is making me question wanting to make you bleed." He held her carefully as he traced one hand up her spine. Her green orbs stared into him.

It's like Eric has a match and he's about to set her on fire. Shit, this is exactly what she was told to run from yet here she is ready to play with the fire.

His lips went for her neck and she couldn't help how they felt. As her hands went for his head to keep him right there. He broke away though and brought his lips to hers. He struck a match and she burned as their lips moved together.

She was finally playing with fire.


	9. Chapter 9

A gunshot rang out through the crowd causing every Dauntless head to turn in the direction. The faction were all trained soldiers and many went after the assailant.

She thought it was a warning shot until she saw him lying on the floor with a bullet in his head.

* * *

 **5 hours earlier.**

She was disgusted with herself. Disgusted that she cheated on Jace. Disgusted that Eric made her feel things just by making out with her. Disgusted she even let him near her.

She's avoided him like a plague. Spending hours on end in her office. Even watching security feeds to see where he went.

Ava and Flora had wanted to hang out with her and she told them she was busy.

She made Jackson look over the security detail for the damn faction ball. She didn't want any parts of it.

Ava was before her as she was too involved with watching Eric on the cameras.

"Mom is worried about you. I can see why." Ava said startling Cami.

"Gosh don't sneak up on me like that. How the hell did you get in this area?" Cami closed the laptop.

Ava smiled as she sat down. "Daddy's girl. Plus if anything happens the safe room is up here."

"Good point." Cami says as she places her elbows on the desk with her head resting in the middle of her hands. She sighs.

"What are you going to do?" And Cami shakes her head. "You made out with the devil."

"Please don't even I can't explain."

"What if the tension between you two is sexual? Fuck him and get it over with!" Cami was shocked at her blunt statement.

"Jace. What about him?" She was ashamed.

Ava laughed, "It's very hard to find a faithful Dauntless."

She dropped her forehead into her hands and groaned.

* * *

It felt good for Camille to put makeup on her face again. She had abandoned it the past couple months yet here she was. She brought every feature out. Her green eyes lined with a black cat eye and gold eye shadow. Skin pale and simple. Lips a soft pink. She wore her hair down and out gentle waves throughout it. She slipped on her tight hourglass black dress that cut just enough down her chest and gracefully fell at her feet. She slipped on the simple heels. She had managed to slip a knife safely inside the sleeve of her dress. She wasn't about to walk into a room filled of Dauntless unarmed.

She was unavailable as a fixer as Jackson offered to walk her to the ball. It was already wild by time she arrived. Music loud and the members louder. She was respectfully seated near the leader's tables with Jackson at her side. She felt a glare and knew who it belonged to but she wasn't giving him that satisfaction. She didn't belong to him.

A dinner was served. The manifesto read. The dancing was next and she half wanted to sneak out.

In fact she did try but was stopped by Eric. He grabbed the back of her arm and spun her to look at him. "You've been very hard to find." He stated as his hand trailed down her arm and over the knife. He looked at her amused.

"I'll make you bleed Coulter. Don't fucking tempt me." She warned with a serious tone at his discovery.

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it." He said low and seductively for only her ears to hear.

She was speechless at such a bold advance. So he did like her or was it sexual frustration? Whatever it was. She was going to add fuel to the fire.

"I dare you." She said as she brushed past him now headed back into the madness.

She left him breathless. He liked her words and the way her mouth felt. The way he felt up her body the other night. He knew though that she was dangerous and he shouldn't play with her, but he liked the challenge and danger she brought.

She sat with Bart and Jackson. All three of them were over this ball. Eric would stare at her direction and Bart would glare at him and he'd stop. That was their amusement. She only told Alexi and Ava about her and Eric's make out session. If Bart knew or any of her men they would kill him and have her fix the matter.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out through the crowd causing every Dauntless head to turn in the direction. The faction were all trained soldiers and many went after the assailant.

She thought it was a warning shot until she saw him lying on the floor with a bullet in his head. The three of them ran to him. Cami knew this would raise questions about her position but this wasn't the time. His guards were picking him up and carrying him to safety as Bart and Jackson followed the body with Bart having to hold a hysterical Alexi. Other leaders and guards looked towards her. This was her time to take charge.

"You and you." She pointed to Max's extra guards. "Get Ava and take her to the room." They nodded and went to find her. Eric looked at her quite confused as to why she was placed in charge. Murphy and Evan came at her side fully armed. "The rest of you get to the conference room and security will be provided."

"They're waiting to escort you." Evan added and they all obliged but one.

Eric walked up to Cami who was trying to find Max's status on her phone. "Coulter. You're in danger get the fuck out of here!" She yelled as Evan went to grab his arm and he punched him. "Stand down Evan." Cami commanded.

"Alford who the fuck are you?" Eric was over this. He needed to know _now_.

"It's not important now." Security thankful came and grabbed him before he could answer. The rest of the security team attempted to take control of the situation. Each soldier knew there job.

Bart was back now being that he oversaw the security sector of the faction.

Cami looked questioning him, "You need to get to your office. Then questions will be answered. Murphy. Evan. Escort her now." Bart commanded and she didn't question him.

This attack was major and none of the higher ranks were safe. Evan and Murphy were ordered to watch her in her office until the lockdown set in place had been lifted, which wouldn't be for hours.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Miss Camille Alford. We have received your test results for placement due to you being first in the class this year." She sat nervously in a chair before the blonde haired man._

" _We would like to offer you a very special position." He said and she knew something was happening when she was taken into an area so off limits it wasn't even on the maps._

" _My time will be up soon. You're skills are exactly what I would want my successor to have."_

" _What's the job sir?"_

" _Cooper, please kid call me Cooper. Anyway. I would like you to have my throne as Dauntless Fixer or better known as strategist, but that's for show sometimes. What do you say kid?"_

 _She asked the only thing she knew to, "Why me?"_

 _Cooper laughed at the frightened young dauntless before him. He'd watch her grown. He was waiting for this moment. She was his prodigy._

" _You're skills are top notch for your age and your incredibly bright Camille. You would handle the pressures of this job well. It's for high ranking members only. You'd literally be knocking on the doors of leadership. Hell if you do your job as well as me, they respect you even more then that."_

" _Why hadn't I heard of this job before?"_

" _Ah kid. I've been doing it for 20 years. That's why. It's a secret position."_

* * *

" _Did you tell her?" Max asked Cooper._

" _No, Elizabeth will come up from hell and kill me. She's better not knowing." He stirred his coffee._

" _She asked a lot of questions from what you told me."_

" _You would too if some old man came up and offered you a top secret Dauntless position. That kid has the brains and the talent though. She had a good margin to rank first in her class." He sat before Max drinking his coffee._

" _You're pride is showing." Max shook his head and smiled before retreating behind his desk to continue the conversation._

" _She is my daughter Max." He said seriously._

" _It's only right that she's the heir to you." He was agreeing._

" _Liz would kill me. We agreed about this a long time ago Max, all three of us." Cooper seriously stated. They had agreed a month before Elizabeth, Cami's mother, was sent to go beyond the wall. She was found dead a mile from the wall with her team. Cami was thirteen and grew up orphaned because of Cooper not wanting to be in her life, but he promised Liz the best for his daughter and that's what she was getting._

" _There's no reason she couldn't do the job." Max said bringing him back to reality._

" _It's a shame I won't be here to see her do it." He felt guilty, but he had only stayed the extra year to train Camille._

" _Ah so that's why you're not telling her. It's not just about Liz." Max knew. He knew he'd have to witness the demise of his friend and he knew one day he'd have to tell Cami that Cooper was her father and that she would never forgive them._

" _I have a heart Max, I can't just tell her and off myself. What kind of father would I be?" The look on both their faces were grim._

* * *

"I was so close to telling him." Bart says as he storms in her office.

She looks at him shocked.

"Camille he's the only leader that doesn't know."

She rolled her eyes, "If he knew this service existed to him, Bart." She didn't say anymore. He knew what she meant.

"Any update on Max?"

She grimly looked at him, "No. Who would they elect? If you know, worst case scenario?"

"Maybe Alexi. It's not something we've discussed. He's got quite a few years yet."

* * *

The word broke the shooter had been caught. It was a low level member and when they tried to question him he put a bullet to his head.

The lockdown was lifted but Max's status was still unknown. Many thought he was dead. The faction was getting restless over no one telling them what the hell was going on.

Cami and Bart headed to the infirmary with a pacing Alexi and Ava sitting blankly.

"Alexi," Cami softly spoke to get her attention.

"Who did it!" She yelled.

"Low rank member. Killed himself before they got anything out of him."

"You warned us of an attack from Erudite. What if this was their doing?" She was disheveled.

"It could be, but we don't know that." Cami replied sincerely. The woman before her was a mess.

Alexi was going insane and Cami was afraid to suggest her next words.

"Alexi, what's his status?"

She didn't answer. Instead Ava did, "Alive. Possible brain damage." She sounded like a robot.

Cami walked up to Alexi and pulled her to place both hands on her shoulders, "Look at me the entire faction thinks the head leader is dead. You need to go show that he's going to be okay. Whether it's true or not or the rest of them are going to start polling for who should replace him. You don't want that do you?" She didn't answer, "Do you!" Cami yelled in her face causing Alexi to answer no. "Then get your ass in your uniform. Go in front of the faction and show them who's still boss."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the kind comments! Hope you're all enjoying the story!_


	10. Chapter 10

"My husband is very much alive and still you're leader. Till his recovery progresses all leaders will equally agree on choices for this faction." Alexi was powerful and calm as she finished her speech to the faction. She stood tall and brave. It wasn't enough though and Cami knew that. There was going to be turmoil throughout the faction until Max showed his face.

The Dauntless only listen to the head the most. They respected the other leaders, but at a time when traitors were among them they didn't believe anyone.

Bart walked away with Cami and Flora before the chaos erupted.

"This is going to be a shit show." Bart muttered. They left the Pit just in time as they heard the yelling break.

* * *

She set herself up by sitting over the edge of the roof of the building. She knew he'd come. Probably to question her and that were exactly his intentions. He saw she had come here and he was itching to corner her.

"Gonna jump?" He asked thinking he would startle her. He didn't though she heard the crunch of his boots against the rocks on the roof.

"Gonna push me?"

"Only if there's a reason."

He sat next to her surprising her as they both looked in a distance.

He pushed her but had a hold of her, "Do I have to let you fall or you going to tell me your true position here? You're suspicious. I have the right to question you." His eyes were menacing his grip was firm on her wrist though and that reassured her.

She got her one foot flat and started pushing herself up and he aided her.

She decided it was best to sit against the wall on the roof and he followed suit. This was a dangerous game the two were playing.

"If you weren't a fucking child and nicely asked me maybe I would have told you. You are the only leader who doesn't know. Perhaps it should stay that way." She toyed after breaking the silence.

He pulled his gun on her, "I think you're a traitor." What a coward to not face her without threatening her she thought.

She laughed and he pressed the gun to her temple. "Well aren't you one for the dramatics. Go on kill me then the whole faction will go down with me." She wasn't afraid. She knew he didn't have the balls to pull the trigger. He never even clicked off the safety. She'd call his bluff but didn't want him more irate.

"You instructed those men like you were a leader. They respected you more than me even." She thought it was cute that the Erudite was thinking out loud.

He pushed the safety off, "Tell me or I will make you bleed."

She rolled her eyes. Bart told her this was coming, so it might as well be from her mouth.

"I'm a strategist…" He interpreted her, "You're lying!" She blankly stared at him partly offended for his interruption.

"Fuck you. If you let me finish, I'm a fixer. There. Are you happy now?" He was blank faced and she studied his features, as they suddenly seem alarmed.

"What the fuck? You? They chose you?" He was in disbelief. Of course he didn't like that she had such a respected position. It wouldn't be something he would want, but she had the power that made him jealous.

"I take it you know the position?" Her tone came off as condescending but he gave it right back to her.

"I know that there were rumors each faction had one but they were...more wise then you."

"I'm sorry that my age offends you. I factually have more rank than you." She was playing with a match now waiting for him to light her on fire with her snarky remarks back. This was a dangerous game.

"How'd you work your way up?" He was suspicious since she was not much older then him. Of all the fixers he knew they were elders. Which perhaps is genius of Dauntless to have a young fixer. They won't ever suspect her.

"I was selected after initiation. My predecessor died two months after I was completely trained. I took over the position at nineteen and here I am." It sounded rehearsed to Eric but she knew it was the truth. It was just something she doesn't discuss much.

"You kill people." He stated bluntly. Oh the irony.

"So do you. I take orders from Max. If something happens to him, as you saw, I take over and make sure every leader is accounted for. I'm the fucking backbone of this faction." She came off as arrogant as ever, but it was true.

He liked her confidence. He liked how sexy she looked in the moonlight and he couldn't resist. She was power and he wanted another taste, so he took it and to his surprise, she responded.

He crashed his lips to hers and roughly held her head to stay in sync with his. She responded just as feverishly.

"We've got to stop this." She said not even after a second of pulling away.

"I'm sure you can fix your relationship with Jace, you are a professional after all."

She punched him, hard. It turned him on more, but she went into full defense mode and making her bleed was always his goal. This was his opportunity. Punches, roundhouses, kicks, you name it the two were dancing under the moonlight. Her mouth was bloody but so was his nose and knuckles she was exquisite; her technique flawless.

She laid out everything she'd ever been taught. She was about to kick his ass and didn't care how bloody she came out of it. Eric thought she'd be an easy fight, but now knowing her true position; worry was in the back of his mind that she was trained better then him and that she was just overall better then him. He punched her in the gut, which set her down on the ground, but before he could pounce she was up and kicking at him with moves he'd never seen before. She ducked his punches with lighting speed and never once showed signs of slowing down. She was the toughest fighter he'd fought since Four.

"Ah what the fuck is this!" Cami recognized it as Bart's voice but neither her nor Eric backed down.

Bart stood with Jackson and Evan. Who all were confused as to what the hell was going on. "Grab 'em" Bart commanded and the two looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh for fucks sake. Go on. I'm not getting my hands dirty." The man showed the knife he was toying in his hand per usual to the two.

Evan went for Cami knowing she'd instantly stop the second he had her. Jackson went for Eric and double-checked his pocket for tranquilizer, just in case. Both stopped the second their arms were roughly grabbed and pulled behind them. Cami spit blood at Eric causing him to shift in Jackson's hold but Bart stepped forward.

"Trying to kill each other eh? Camille do tell!" He yelled.

Her eyes were filled with rage as she turned to Bart, "I told him."

It wasn't completely why they started to fight, but she wasn't admitting a kiss had occurred to the men before her.

Jackson cursed under his breath as both men let go of the hostile members.

Bart looked at Cami in disbelief for a few more seconds before turning to Eric.

"If you abuse this information and the service. I will personally kill you and she will erase your name from the history books. Understood Coulter?"

He was pissed but he answered.

* * *

More blood followed as the whole faction started fighting against each other. Without a proper head leader there seemed to be no order. Cami watched in horror from the safety of her office. Max needed to return sooner rather than later.

Bart showed Eric these confinements as she cleaned up after their fight.

Of course he was there the minute Cami was back. She liked how he stood in front of her desk as newfound respect for her had been found. He stood like a soldier waiting to take orders, her orders.

She smirked, "Coulter, what do you want?"

He smirked back, "Shouldn't you be fixing the faction or something? It's not like it's completely falling apart." He was smug.

"I don't take orders from you. Protocol is I'm not allowed to touch this one. It's a leaders matter unless they need my help. In that case they wouldn't be sending you as their carrier pigeon." She rudely shot back at him.

He sat which perturbed her; he was trying to get under her skin. She watched her screen and the Commons Area for any Dauntless to take storm there but they knew better. That would be suicide for the whole faction and this was an internal affair. He still sat there smugly looking at her. That bastard.

Ava came running in and strangely looked at Eric. "Dad woke up. He's fine. Mom wants to know what the next plan is Cami. They want you down there ASAP." She quickly sputtered out.

* * *

"Sir, I don't advise that." Cami said to each suggestion Max made. He had to show his face and make a statement but he wouldn't do it in a wheelchair. He was going to fucking walk in like he didn't just get shot in the head.

"Two days Cami and I'll be fine." He pleaded causing both Alexi and Ava to roll their eyes.

"We don't have that kind of time Max. The whole faction is literally going to go up in flames. Hell we had to tell Coulter my position because he was going to kill me. The faction has gone insane. You get your ass in a wheelchair and claim order back in thirty minutes or we all go up in flames. There is no other choice Max." She said exasperated.

Bart stood in the shadows proud of her. He knew Cooper would be too. After Elizabeth's death he was brought in to the promise of keeping Cami safe and happy. After Cooper's death he's made sure of it and that she was being wise.

She got Max to go out in front of the crowd of Dauntless in a wheelchair and Alexi couldn't thank her enough.

This is what she was made for.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sit." Camille told Tris as she sat at the conference table. The girl looked uneasy and she should be for conversing with her Erudite brother.

"You are aware that we know you've been talking to your brother. We know he warned you of an attack. Was it the one on Max or something else?"

Tris didn't answer at first and looked at her wide eyed like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Cami contemplated scaring her further for answers.

"I don't know for sure. Caleb's been moved up in ranks there and I haven't been able to meet with him." Cami studied her to see if anything gave away to a lie and it didn't. Honesty would lessen the punishment with Cami.

"You need to get us that information." She sternly stated.

"You want me to use my brother?" She was shocked.

"It's faction before blood Stiff. Need I remind you that we could call you a traitor already and kill you?" Her eyes were as fierce as her words.

Four was barging in the doors, "What's this Camille?"

So he'd come to rescue Tris. Does he even know her activities with her brother? At this moment Camille knew they were more then friends for sure. Four isn't one to watch out for anyone but himself.

"Tris is very close to being accused of being a traitor to this faction with her meetings with her brother. I'd advise you to put a leash on her before someone puts a bullet in her head." Cami stood to leave as Four was shocked at her words. "Don't forget your task, Stiff." She spoke with malice and exited with Four looking at her like she'd gone mad.

* * *

She had enough of the faction's antics especially after they saw Max make a speech in a wheelchair. He stayed in it for about five minutes and was on his feet claiming order back. She was rude to Four but didn't even care. She didn't have time to baby the situation.

Order was slowly happening with each layer of Dauntless being patrolled by guards and leaders. Now that every leader knew her status they nodded as she walked by in respect. She wondered often if this is what Cooper meant that she would be respected even more than a leader. No one but Eric of course, questioned how she took over in the seconds after Max was shot. Of course Alexi praised her and was grateful even though she knew her husband wouldn't stay down for long.

Eric looked at her curiously but hasn't tried to corner her again, at least for now. She felt on top of the world. Like her position was finally at its true potential. She hadn't killed anyone either. She was serving her true purpose to the faction.

She sat next to Bart at the table for dinner. He happily greeted her as she began filling her plate. He noticed the fire burning in her eyes, not in rage, but the level of power she was feeling. This is the part Cooper never would get to deal with.

"Cami, after dinner meet me in my office. Understood?" He used his authoritative tone with her causing her to look at him strangely but he stood his ground and she nodded in acceptance.

* * *

"Feels good don't it?" Bart said to Cami who sat in front of him as he paced his office.

"What's this about Bart?" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Max always tells us to watch for people with matches, to watch anyone with the sign of fire in their eyes. You my dear, have the fire in your eyes. You feel the power and you think you're in control, but you're not." She felt uneasy as he now got in her face. "Think I need to knock you down a peg or two, for your own good." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "This," he says now moving away to grab his tablet and hand it to her, "This man hangs around Erudite at night for information to be given back and forth. Hunt 'em. Kill 'em. Dispose of. Tell me when it's done."

This was his plan of knocking her down. Making her realize that she still had to kill. She was still a soldier who took orders from the leaders, being a fixer only had so many perks. She was astonished, shocked by the order. Bart knew her parents wouldn't like this method but this was his job to protect her now. She was getting too full of herself too greedy, too headstrong.

"What if I refuse?" She challenged him.

He laughed, "What Camille? Are your morals getting in the way? You're a fucking Dauntless soldier before you're a fixer. We all have to kill. Stop clouding that up in your brain. I expect to hear from you when it done, now get out."

She slammed the door on her way out in placement of having the last word and Bart just shook his head at the girl.

* * *

She French braided her dark hair back and had her jacket tight with two guns at her waist as she set out on the train towards the Commons. From there she snuck around Erudite and across to find the traitor. She was the hunter looking for prey and she didn't even want to taste the blood. Yes, she was a soldier, but not of this level to be murdering so many people. Maybe she did have more morals then what she thought.

He stood with one foot on the ground and the other with his knee bent on the wall. His arms were across his chest as if he was staring at an initiate.

She moved with precision hunting the man. He pleaded on his knees and she wouldn't let up. Right before she went to end him he lashed out at her causing a bullet to fly through the open area as she hit the ground with the man on top of her he had a knife and was at Camille. When he got the gun out of her hand that's when Eric decided he should intervene even though he knows he shouldn't have let it get this far. Why was he here? Well, Bart knew he'd have no problem killing and sent him after Camille. This was to teach her a lesson after all. He knew how the murdering was affecting her. Bart wasn't that much of a bastard to actually make her kill a man.

Eric stepped closer with the man not noticing him and made the perfect shot. Cami pushed the man off of her and went to hold her neck. The man had cut her well on the right side.

"I knew they'd send me a babysitter." She muttered getting off the ground now as Eric curiously looked at her and was alarmed at her neck. It was a deep gash.

"This isn't the time. You're injured you need to go to the infirmary now." He instructed. It looked serious but with the technology it probably would be nothing.

"I'm fine." She picked up her gun and put it back on her waistband with the spare one that wasn't loaded. She knew she wouldn't need it. It was just a form of intimidation to her prey.

He stepped close to her and brushed her hand out of the way. The cut was significant. He might've even hit an artery. Eric ordered her to sit as he called for the back up.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and handed it to her to hold onto her neck. The second the trucks arrived Eric made Cami run with him to his truck as he quickly got her back to the infirmary. He didn't want to find out the consequences for letting the fixer of the faction die.

She pulled a gun on him this time. "Take me to the infirmary and I'll shoot your balls off." She aimed it at his crotch causing panic to spread across his face.

"What if an artery is hit or damaged?" He asked like a true Erudite.

"Fucking Nose. I would've been dead by now." She opened the door of the truck and quickly hopped out with Eric right behind her.

"What happens if you drop dead in my possession?" He asked as her pace to the elevators quickened.

"You'd be as dead as me, probably." He didn't like those odds and followed her immediately to her apartment. She tried to run off, stupidly in his opinion, but he followed her all the way to the inside of her apartment as she held the door open for him knowing he'd be right behind her.

She took off her jacket now covered her in blood and the man's, and checked out her wound in her bathroom mirror. Eric stood in the doorway unsure if he was crossing too many boundaries. He was unsure why he cared if he broke them anyway, but here he was.

"Shit." She muttered further inspecting the wound. He stepped forward now not caring because something was clearly wrong.

"He sliced up my hairline and just missed my ear. Fucker. I just need to clean it and stitch it up." She reached for her first aid kit and awkwardly bumped into him causing him to smirk.

"I can probably stitch that better than you since it's closer to the back of your neck." He doesn't know why he offered. It's not like he ever does the right thing, but right now this seemed almost noble of him. He was just helping a fellow soldier, nothing else.

She handed him the kit accepting the offer and sat atop her bathroom counter and raised her eyebrows for him to start. He was former Erudite so he couldn't fuck it up that badly, right?

For him being so cruel Cami was taken back by how gentle he was in tending to the wound. He was silent but she knew he was concentrating.

"There. Fifteen stitches. Wanted to make sure it wouldn't bust." He said proud of his handy work.

"Thanks nurse Coulter, anything else I should know?" She toyed jumping from the counter with a smirk on her face.

He quickly tossed off his glove and grabbed her by the waist. They looked into each other's orbs speechless both trying to read what the other was thinking. His arm still lay around her waist as her hand stayed firmly on his chest. She was playing with the fire again.


	12. Chapter 12

She couldn't shake how Eric looked at her. Like the menacing man had a heart but she couldn't read too much into it. She was waiting for Bart to come yell at her, being that she finally sent in a report of her mission.

Max was back. Which she thought was a terrible idea but the man insisted he'd stay seated for as long as possible.

She saw Bart storm past the glass wall of her office and immediately opened the door as he got to it and barged in. Camille smiled.

"You are fucking kidding me right? I send you in and you come out with that gash on your damn neck! Jackson told me and I didn't believe him and you dodged me. You fucking dodged me!" She's amused at his anger. He's like the father she never had and it warms her cold heart that he treats her like a daughter.

"I'm a fixer. I fixed my neck. It's fine Bart, healing nicely now actually." She simply stated now directing her focus back to her computer.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Her eyes shot up at his words, "I'm sorry?"

"Okay kid. We'll play that." He groaned as he stormed out of her office.

* * *

"He stitched it for you! Oh my god! Camille you discovered that he has a heart!" Ava gushed as Alexi and Cami rolled their eyes at the young girl.

"If you two speak of this to any of my men." She warned and they laughed. "I feel terrible about Jace though like I've abandoned him."

"Whoa! So you do like Eric?" Alexi asked.

"No! But it feels like I'm cheating!" She defended.

"Dear child you make out with the man twice. That isn't fucking him. That would be cheating. You think Jace doesn't have someone there? Maybe he bullied a girl for information by sleeping with her? You're playing with fire honey though with Eric." Alexi sipped her wine.

"Alexi help me. I'm so conflicted." She pleaded dramatically.

She leaned in close, "Four words kid. Stay away from him." That caused Cami to groan.

* * *

He was conflicted with how protective he now felt of Cami knowing her position. She was vital to the factions well being. She was smart and sexy and damn it; what was he doing? He uses and disposes women.

She can't even different.

She won't be different.

Yet here he was finding himself in Max's office questioning everything he's deemed wrong with her position in the days that he's known.

"She seems to be more of an assassin then a fixer." He stated.

"Killing is fixing here Coulter. Where is this going?" Max was annoyed he had to stay seated for this debate.

"I mean I'd be more then happy to kill anyone I was ordered to."

Max chuckled, "Of course you would. You're not killing more than what you do."

"I feel like she needs someone on her team like me to do the job."

Max laughed full out this time, "Are you calling her fragile? She's killed every single person she was assigned to and had her security clean it. She's going to come back bruised and scratched. One neck injury isn't going to stop her. She's on light duty till it heals."

"Sir. I feel like I would help the operation run smoother. As a leader I feel that it would be my duty to secure her safety and the safety of her men during their missions so that they can swiftly complete them without any complications."

"Coulter. Take it up with Bart." He knew where this is headed. Eric was gaining feelings for the girl and Max wasn't about to deal with it.

Eric knew how protective Bart was of Cami. He treated her like a daughter he never had. Max practically laughed at his request, or maybe it was the pain medicine in him but he felt he'd get it worst from Bart. Behold he forced himself to Bart's office asking the same questions.

"She's fine." Bart said through his teeth.

"Sir, I just am suggesting a better way to run the operation."

"Sit." Bart said as he stood above him and started pacing. "Do you know how many members know her position? No? Twenty. The fifteen leaders. Flora, Ava, Jackson, Evan, and Murphy. That's it. She has three guards. We have over 500 members of this faction and twenty people know what she is, it was nineteen till you put your fucking nose where it didn't belong." Eric didn't realize how secretive her position was. "She was chosen because she ranked first in her class by a vast margin. She can still work her way to leadership, but she'll never get that respect like she does now. Her dad was killed when she was younger." This was a lie that pained Bart to this day, "And her mother also died when she was young. The girl has enough training and patience to get where she is. She's incredibly smart. I could go on. What makes you think she can't handle herself?"

Eric decided to be honest, "I feel the deaths under her hands as had an affect on her. Hence why you asked me to step in the other day sir."

"Yeah and you fucking didn't step in in time! I saw that slash on her neck. And yeah thanks for getting her back. But you should've ended that man sooner. I saw the footage you had the shot. I forgot you're all high on your idea to watch Camille bleed." Eric held his breath not knowing how he could possibly know that. Bart grabbed his shoulders, "You touch one hair on her head and I will personally put a bullet through yours."

Eric nodded in compliance. "Talk to Camille see if she'd like you on her team. Guess you can be the trigger puller if you wanna." Bart dismissed him and he thought he might put a bullet in him right then.

* * *

"No." she stated firmly. She was not letting Eric mess with her team. She'd kill whoever just so he wouldn't have to.

"Bart said it's up to you."

"And I am telling you no. I can handle myself Coulter." She was offended that he went through Max and Bart to get to her instead of just asking her.

"You're forgetting about that gash on your neck…" he tried to make a point but she stopped him.

"I can fucking handle myself. If you don't leave my office with your absurd offending remarks I will fucking drag your unconscious body out myself." Her eyes were as wild as her threat.

His smirk was priceless as well as his eyes practically shooting out of his head. "You know where to find me."

It angered her to the core that he thought she needed him.

* * *

She went to Alexi in hopes that the wiser woman could help her once again.

"Put your drink and ass in a seat when I tell you this one." She said to the woman as she approached her in her office. Cami not only shut the doors but she locked them as well.

Alexi looked at her concerned.

"That bastard marched his ass from your husband's office, who sent him to Bart, who then sent him to me to ask me if I, Camille Alford, needs fucking protected from my job. I'm offended. One, that Max and Bart were pussies and two, because he insinuated that I can't do my job without him! Could you imagine a woman with more power than him doing her job without him? The horror!" Cami stopped pacing for just a second before she carried herself to the drinks as Alexi patiently waited for her to sit with her.

"Well did you accept?" She asked coyly.

"No. Never."

Alexi laughed as she sipped her drink. "Get him between the sheets and you'll control him better."

Cami looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What did you do that with Max?" That was crossing a line but Cami was too pissed.

"Don't forget who you are little girl. Coming into my office and asking me questions like that."

She got up and left.

She was out of line. Practically out of control fueled by the anger of Eric insinuating that she couldn't do her job.

Her feet took her to the gym. Where she briskly tossed her jacket off and headed straight for the punching bags.

It seemed like hours. Her knuckles bleeding but she didn't care.

"Stop." He said as he approached her.

"You don't fucking question my job and then try to order me around!" She yelled still punching the bag.

He grabbed her from behind taking her off her feet and throwing her into the mat.

"I'm a fucking leader." He growled.

"Want a fucking medal?" Her words were her fight. If he wanted to fight her let him. She wasn't moving.

Murphy and Evan stood in a corner watching them. Bart had sent them after Cami and this is what they were greeted with.

"Get up." Eric said sternly to her. So he wasn't going to beat her to a pulp? He showed control which surprised her men. If it was anyone else they would've been a bloody mess on the mats.

She got up to pounce at him and he swiftly grabbed both her wrists. "You're a mess. Go home Camille." His blue eyes shot into hers in an attempt to get her to listen, but she was stubborn and wanting to push Eric to his breaking point.

He let go of her wrists and she pushed, hard at his chest. That did it.

His eyes iced over not wanting to deal with her childish behavior he thought of the quickest way to put her down.

He knocked her feet out from under her and skillfully had her pinned down on the mats as she tried to kick at him. He put his whole body weight on her to keep her down. He knew her men were here and he was about to make them deal with her.

"You two!" He yelled. "Get her under control before I make her unconscious." Murphy angrily looked at him as Evan tried to keep up with his pace.

"Camille."

"Fuck you."

"Camille. Bart needs to show you something get up!" Eric got off of her and proceeded to exit the room.

She got up looking wild, "What's it concerning?"

"Jace."


	13. Chapter 13

She was emptying her stomach of its contents at the video she was shown. Tears laced her cheeks. She felt more betrayed than what she should.

She sat on the bathroom floor for just a few more minutes. The whole room of leaders just witnessed her burst out of the room in sickness. Utterly shaken by what they told her. She wanted to be brave but this hit her like a brick.

There was a knock at the door but she ignored it. Until they let them self in.

"Oh baby girl come on. You gotta finish the meeting they took a break for me to get you back there." Alexi said at her state bending down to pull the strands of hair out of Cami's face.

"He's a monster!" She wailed as more contents of her stomach came up with Alexi holding her hair back.

Alexi tried to soothe her but it was proving harder of a task. No one was blaming her but she needed to get back to the meeting and Alexi told them she could get her there.

"I can't Alexi. Not in front of everyone please." She had settled herself but she could only imagine what she looked like.

"Okay. I'll fill you in." Alexi said finally giving in to Cami.

Alexi walked back to the boardroom shaking her head in defeat. Max looked at his wife knowing what he was about to say was going to make the woman dislike him. "She has to. It's the only way they won't know we figured them out."

She slammed her hands on the table before her causing most of the other leaders to jump. "You're making her kill him. Why not have someone take him out in the field? For god's sake Max she just found out her boyfriend is a traitor and this is what you ask of her?"

Max's voice rose, "She has a duty to this faction. I will kill her too as a traitor if she doesn't comply."

What seemed like a spousal argument now turned way more heated. Bart threw his knife into a wall. "You fucking touch her!"

"Sit down!"

"Why are you making her an assassin?"

"She's saved your ass more times then you can count!"

"How dare you!"

"SILENCE!" Max yelled at his screaming fellow leaders. "She has a job to do! No further discussion get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you all!"

* * *

Here he was again with his feet in Bart's office.

"No." Bart said at the sight of him.

"I didn't even ask my question." He said pissy.

"She has to Coulter. Don't you think if there was any other way I'd take it? Why are you so concerned about her anyway?"

"She's vital to this factions well being."

Bart laughed heartedly. "If that's what you wanna call it. You're gentle with her. Better not catch feelings for her or I'll cut your balls off. Not that your brooding soulless ass would ever feel for another human being."

Eric ignored that comment, "Where is she?"

"Sick. She'll be back tomorrow." Bart knew where he was heading.

"Is she at her apartment?"

"Fucking Erudite. If I catch you trying to get in to her apartment I'll cut your hand off and feed you your fingers. Her door access is locked." He threatened him hoping it would work.

Eric gave up and started to walk out when Bart stopped him once again, "And if you whip out your dick to any woman in security I'll cut that off too."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave.

So here he was proud he had discovered a squadron was working with Erudite and fucking Jace was the orchestrator. He was hoping he'd get to murder the traitor but instead they're forcing Cami to do so.

He couldn't relish in the kill when this is what they did to him. Made him hunt but not kill. He wanted the feel their warm blood and watch with satisfaction as the light went out in their eyes.

He now had access to Camille's mission reports. He did the math quickly as he realized she's killed about 100 people in the time she's taken her position to now.

He'd become curious digging through her file. He read the basics Dauntless born, one parent, ranked first when something struck him. Her mother was listed as Elizabeth Alford but her father was listed as unknown. Bart told him that both her parents died when she was young, which seems to be true for her mother, but not for the father. Did he die before she was born? He checked the census and that didn't seem to be the case. Someone was covering up who her father was. There was no one who would tell him so his only option is to investigate. He sighed and played with his eyebrow piercing. Here he was again trying to get information on Camille. He cursed and wondered why he couldn't let it go, couldn't let her go.

* * *

Perhaps a funeral would've been better to prepare for then the killing of your boyfriend. She laid in bed with no more tears left to cry. She'd never felt so weak in her life. This wasn't her.

She realized she'd have to put on an act soon for Jace would be arriving home in a couple of hours. Ava had brought her food. Alexi took charge of restricting access to her door so that few could be let in. It also helped the mission. Part of her wanted to see Eric. How fucked up is that? She thought. She knew she had to kill a traitor without aid. This was another day in her job. Another day where the blood would be spilled and her men would clean it. Something she'd done plenty of times before. She'd have to lure Jace back to his apartment and kill him there. If it was here she'd never be able to live here again. Pulling the blanket over her head she contemplated what to say and do. She couldn't seem out of the ordinary.

He wanted to meet her in his apartment making the task even easier. She had to put on an act that's all she had to do and end him. Evan walked with her handing off the serum just before she let herself into Jace's apartment.

He was on his couch and closed his laptop the second she appeared in the apartment. Giddy she ran to him jumping into his lap as they began to kiss. The guilt was eating at her already. She could've stabbed him by now but she couldn't end it without getting closure.

They ate dinner and talked like normal. The plan was to sleep with him and inject him after the deed was done. She couldn't bring herself to do that though.

"How's work been babe?" They never ask about each other's work. Something is wrong and Cami couldn't show that she was alarmed. "Same old. Nothing really exciting." She shrugged it off. That's when he came up behind her grabbing the serum out of her jacket pocket. She was fucked.

"Is that why they sent you here to kill me?" He even looked like a monster now. She had to think fast. This wasn't the man who was her boyfriend. This was a traitor. He knew what they sent her here to do.

"I mean you're conspiring with Erudite. What did you think would happen?" She snarled.

He laughed almost evilly but more in surprise. "So you are the fixer. What a lying bitch."

It happened quickly. He pulled his gun and Cami couldn't move fast enough.

His apartment door was practically knocked down with extreme force as Eric raged in guns a blazing. He shot Jace directly in the heart five times making sure he was done for as Evan, Bart, and other guards rushed in to secure the scene.

This wasn't supposed to go down like this.

She laid unconscious on the floor and for once Eric was grateful she didn't have to witness him killing Jace until he realized where her gunshot wound was.

* * *

A raging Eric cleared his path straight for Max's office. No one bothered to stop him.

"You killed her! Are you happy now?" He yelled to a terrified looking Max. Eric's rage was not something the man even wanted to face.

"You put her in a vulnerable position with a traitor!" He was seething.

"Is Jace dead Eric?" Max asked emotionless.

"Of fucking course."

"Camille?"

"Fighting for her life. You call up the infirmary and tell them you fucked up. There's not going to be anyone to save your ass anymore!"

Max should've yelled should've reprimanded him but he knew it was no use. His wife had told him that the two have become fond of each other so he couldn't really blame Eric. He was feeling emotions and wasn't about to stop the bastard from not feeling.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of metal, the smell of blood with lights clouding her vision.

"Easy dear. We are fixing you up. Thanks to the technology access we have you'll be in your own bed tonight."

Next she knew she was waking in her own apartment with Bart at her side.

"Thank god. Kiddo you're on pain meds like high level shit and they dosed you with enough healing serum you'll only be down for a day."

Her first thought was that she fucked up and they were preparing to toss her out of the faction. Her chest felt heavy and then she remembered that Jace, _her_ Jace shot her point blank in the chest without even blinking. She wondered if he was dead. If her men had back up on the other side of the door just incase they didn't listen to her when she said she'd be fine. Sloppy, that's what she would call this work. She got injured on the job because she was sloppy. She could've been in and out in five minutes flat but she needed her fucking closure to prepare for the end.

"Cami?" Bart was nervous as the girl just stared at the ceiling.

"I fucked up." A tear ran down her cheek and she cursed herself for being so vulnerable.

"He's dead. You didn't fuck up. The mission is complete. We leaders fucked up. We had no idea he knew who you were. We think he might've been using you the whole time. Rest up kid. You're out for the week on leave no excuses. You'll be waited on hand and foot as well."

* * *

The week was agonizing. The soreness of her chest got worse before it got better, but she was thankful that she was mobile thanks to the serums they used on her. She was driving herself to insanity figuring out how Jace could've known her position. The leaders have no idea unless there was someone on the inside.

She'd been told Eric killed Jace. Which angered her and relieved her at the same time. She didn't want that blood on her hands.

It took Eric almost the full week before he entered her apartment. Frankly, he was unsure of how to approach her being that she was nearly killed and he flipped out on the rest of the leaders behind this plan. He's acting out of character and it's conflicting him. She's fucking with his mind.

He walked in smug, typical Eric fashion. She stopped typing on her computer in bed the second she saw him.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you." She said coyly.

"For what killing Jace or saving your ass?" He had to be so arrogant.

"Yeah." She smartly replied angering Eric. He decided to sit at the end of her bed as awkward silence filled the room.

She got up slowly and he was afraid she'd fall into a million pieces when her right foot touched the ground but she was fine. Moving so freely. He surprised her and himself by standing to gently grab her waist. He couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips to hers. He hoped she'd be more eager now that she wasn't spoken for. He wanted her to give herself to him and he'd take it all just to be greedy, but she stopped yet again and pulled away.

"No." he forcefully said bringing her lips right back to his. He wanted her but he couldn't let himself have her. He was too afraid he'd devour her and that would be the end of him.

He watched her intently as she heated soup up. Noticing when she slightly stumbled and grab the counter. She was still weak and trying to make it seem like she was okay it front of him, cute.

He picked her up bridal style not caring that she was bitching to let her down. He placed her in bed and brought the soup to her.

He was a gentle giant and she was falling for him as much as he was falling for her.


	14. Chapter 14

She opened the door to a raging Eric.

"Let's fucking go." She said as he stormed into her apartment slamming the door shut.

"You wrote the report wrong! I told you to say I shot from the left instead of the right!" He yelled in her face.

"I'm not fucking lying in my reports because you fucked up! You're a terrible hit man!" She yelled right back at him.

"Why the fuck do you always make me look like I can't do my damn job Camille!" He moved away from her not wanting to physically lash out at her.

She laughed, "You're forgetting something."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "What's that?"

"You aren't Max's bitch anymore he left me to deal with you. You're _my_ bitch now. And I'm telling you that you fucked up so man up and deal with it or quit and drop the fixer's hit man from your title. I was doing well without you anyway." She walked away from him. The nerve of her he thought. She thinks he's her bitch. The woman was insane.

He hunted her in her own apartment. She startled him when she swung down from the top of a door frame right onto his back latching herself on. He ran to her bed throwing them both on it with her rolling off. They positioned themselves to face each other gazing into each other's orbs before her lips gently touched his to ignite the fire between them.

They'd been playful with each other in the past month since Jace's death and her getting shot. She let him be her hitman as a way of saying thank you for saving her from Jace.

She also was able to piss him off more which amused her and annoyed him. They'd have these little makeout sessions, neither taking it further, at random times of the day.

He liked her company. In the month he's worked under her he's realized that she's perhaps smarter than him but he'd never tell her that. He was too afraid to consume her completely though not wanting to give the freedom his life currently entailed up. He also feared that there was a hit out for her from erudite since someone knows her position here. He'd fall and she'd die. He wasn't about to experience that.

* * *

She was assigned to go after one of Jace's friends. Apparently they'd be saying off the wall shit about Dauntless. Max sent her the file and it made her alarmed. This wasn't a member that could walk freely anymore. She knew what she was taught. She called for Eric and Murphy to flank her just incase. It was a way to show Eric what she really does as well so she took the opportunity.

"Dom!" She called out after chasing him for eight flights of stairs. He knew she'd becoming.

"Fuck," she said before pulling her gun out and hitting him in the leg to stop him. She put her gun back on her waist as Eric and Murphy caught up to her. She jumped over the side and swiftly caught herself on the railings down each flight she jumped with Eric watching in amazement as Murphy shook his head.

"We better head down. I don't know about you but I'm not doing that." Eric said nothing back to Murphy's remark. What Cami just did seemed inhuman to him and he was amazed.

She heard the boots of the men coming down the stairs as she reached Dom.

"You shot out my kneecap! They'll put me in factionless! I'm worthless now!" He yelled.

"You ran. You're guilty." She grabbed her gun again, "I'll give you exactly five seconds to start talking about your involvement with Erudite before I kill you."

Eric reached her position first and stood far enough out of the way a couple steps up but still had a clear view. Murphy was not far behind him and took position in front of Eric since he was the veteran at this.

"She promised us a better life!" The man exclaimed.

"Of what?" Cami wasn't amused. She'd heard this from many traitors.

"She wants to wipe out the faction systems so that we can live all together in unity. There was never meant to be this much blood. Jace was never supposed to die he just wanted to help Jeanine."

"You were Dauntless. Your loyalties were to be with this faction."

"You've made me factionless!"

"You wouldn't be so concerned about that if what you told me of Jeanine was true."

"She'll kill you. She knows who you are and what you've been doing!"

"Too bad you won't be another witness that I let get away." With that Cami shot him in the head. Putting him down like the rabid animal he had become.

She turned to Eric and Murphy who were now on the same level as her.

"Clean this. Call Jackson. Evan won't deal with this one, I think he knew him." She said emotionless almost as if she was a robot as she walked past the men.

"Why'd you kill him Camille?" Eric asked as she got up two steps. She turned swiftly to him, "If I confront them they'll run to Jeanine confirming what I am. If I kill them it sends a message that our faction won't stand for traitors for anyone else who tries it and Jeanine will think they don't want to help since they don't return to her. Stop questioning my authority Coulter."

She left leaving him with Murphy who had already bagged the body. Jackson arrived quickly and began putting a liquid on the wall that melted off the blood into nothing. Eric stood curious at their work.

"At least help us carry the damn body?" Murphy said breaking him out of his thoughts. He nodded as he grabbed a side.

There was a morgue. He never even knew Dauntless had one. He wondered where the dead bodies went but never questioned it.

"Set him on the left table." Murphy said now breaking away from Jackson and Eric.

They set him down as Eric's brows furrowed confused at the scene before him. "You're like a medical examiner too." He said to Murphy.

He laughed, "Kid. There is a lot you don't know about how this faction operates."

* * *

"We have a morgue?" Eric said as he closed the door behind him to Cami's apartment. She sat on her couch watching the rain fall down the windows.

"I just killed someone and you're more concerned about asking me about the damn morgue?" She was annoyed per usual with his stupid remarks.

"If you weren't fine you wouldn't have pulled the trigger. Even though I thought I was hired for that reason." He crossed his arms over his chest watching the silly woman tracing the raindrops with her fingers.

"You're my bitch, remember?" Cami ignorantly said to him causing his blood to boil.

"I'm still a leader. Watch yourself Camille."

"Please you'd rather fuck me then kill me. You watch yourself Eric."

He raised his pierced eyebrow at the challenge. She saw through him? No. She was testing him and he wanted to give in. He needed to give in. He need to taste her, to hear her, to be inside of her.

She laughed breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're a coward. Apparently you don't have the balls to do anything but make out with me and here I thought the mighty Eric Coulter would've taken me the first chance he got." She was playing with fire. Her words ran through her like an electric current. She wanted to push him just to see what he would do.

He hit with force practically diving onto her on the couch forcing his lips on hers his hands greedily touching her like he never would again. It would be one taste and they both would know where they stood with each other, right?

She pulled his shirt up enough for him to pull away to take it off as her hands danced across his newly bare form. He looked at her wildly as he pulled her shirt off and undid her pants. Slowly he kissed every scar he realized she had from battle. She tensed but still continued the motions. Kicking her shoes off as he bit at her neck and between her breasts. He got up and pulled her with him as they stood now making out. She went for his pants and made sure to lightly trace over the growing bulge in his pants driving him insane. How did they end up this far when all he ever wanted to do was make her bleed? Now he was treating her as the last woman he'd ever touch.

* * *

They were entangled in each other when he woke first the next morning. She was a dream. Her body was covered in scars as he realized she'd cover them up with makeup daily. He caught her in a raw state last night and got to experience her even rawer. She was beautiful. He couldn't stop the high he was feeling. Granted, he felt it with other women but it should be gone by now and it wasn't. He toyed with her dark hair as her chest still moved peacefully in her sleep. The sun illuminated her back exposing more scars to him. She'd endured more than he'd know.

He cursed himself for doubting her and then cursed himself again for seeing that he was wrong. He wanted to stay but couldn't. He had to prove to himself she was just another lay, which is what she was but his mind need more convincing. He carefully untangled from her taking a mental picture of her like this before putting his clothes on and leaving.

He was just out her door when he heard someone clear their throat.

Bart.

His mind was a rambling of _"Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"_ As the man looked like he was about to eat him alive.

"Your walk of shame skills are lacking." He said brutally to Eric who kept a poker face.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her?"

Eric said nothing and Bart grabbing him pushing him up against the door, "Answer me when I talk to you."

"You did sir." Thank god it was still too early for much of anyone to be in the halls. Eric wondered if Bart had watched her door all night.

Suddenly it opened to Cami looking pissed. "The fuck is this shit?"

Bart pulled them all inside. Cami was in sweats with her hair tied up instead of her usual attire causing Eric to stare more than he should at this moment.

"I hope you fucking remember that you are not my father Bart!" Cami started ripping into Bart as Eric observed the scene. "How dare you run security on my god damn door all night when there could be traitors running rapid through this compound!"

"Stop right there! I am not your father so I can say this. While Coulter was keeping your sheets warm I was worrying about the safety of this faction not that you need to know that. You're the one fucking killing to cover your ass! I had to cover that with Max because he didn't assign you to kill that man!" Bart yelled and Eric knew that Cami was in trouble. "I wondered oh what's so important that Camille can't come tell me what happened and you're fucking this piece of shit!"

Eric went to lunge at him and he was ready.

"Stand down." Cami simply spoke and Eric obeyed. Bart started laughing uncontrollably, "You are her bitch now! Ah man. That's the best thing I've seen in years!"

"Both of you get out of my damn apartment." Cami spat.

* * *

Her boots hit the floor hard as she was walking confidently to burst into another Dauntless council meeting.

The guard that she knocked unconscious last time quickly moved out of her way. She dramatically burst the door open causing some leaders to shake their heads, Alexi smiled, Eric looked at her like she was crazy, and Max rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone care to tell me why I just had to cover the murder of two strippers in the private sector? Or do I have to have them run DNA for me?" She crossed her arms and looked wildly at the men in the room. "No one wants to fess up? A low level cleaner found them. Five seconds until I call Murphy." She threateningly pulled out her phone and tapped her foot.

"I did!" One of the male Dauntless leaders yelled with everyone turning to him. Camille was at him in seconds pulling him up out of his chair and slamming him into a wall as Max ordered everyone to stand down.

She skillfully slid her knife out and pressed it to his throat. "Why? And don't lie I'll fucking know if you are."

"You covered it why does it matter?"

"It's matters Ben because of you not calling me a low level found it and we don't have rabid animals in here unless their traitors that is, but you fuckers who think you can abuse the damn system. I've cleaned enough blood. So tell me what happened? They didn't suck your dick how you liked it?"

The room was in shock. Cami was a spitfire and Alexi was holding in her laughs at how fantastic the girl was handling the situation.

"They got smart with me and wouldn't do what I wanted them to…" he looked ashamed and he should be.

"Aw poor baby. Women aren't your fucking property. They had the right to say no. Max are you going to handle this from here?" She said without even looking away from the man.

"Yes Camille. Are you done interrupting now?"

She let the man go who made dramatic sounds like she hurt him and Cami rolled her eyes.

"Well. One more thing. Make sure your head of security doesn't abuse his power to fucking watch my door all night to babysit me like a damn child." She played with her knife in her hand. She was wild.

"Bart...do I really have to address you?" Max asked him.

"I won't do it again sir."

"Why were you watching her door anyway?"

Bart looked to Cami who looked to Eric before she said it, "Oh for fucks sake. If I have to deal with all your dirty laundry guess you can hear mine too, I slept with Eric. There are we all happy now?"

She looked at Alexi who winked at her. At this moment it seemed Camille was going to use Eric as a power move since she just told the room of leaders that she fucked him.

She strolled out of the room as if nothing happened.

Max rubbed his face looking to the leaders. "Please I beg of you all not to piss Camille off. She's ruined too many meetings."

"Why don't you just make her a leader?"

"She's the fixer. She already has more authority then all of you, minus my wife and I. Why the hell else would you think I'd let her stroll up in here like that?"

"What are we going to do about Jeannie?" Eric asked.

"She needs neutralized."

"Kill her!"

"No. War is not happening!" Max yelled. "We let her come try to make peace act nice and then figure out a plan."

"She shouldn't even come here. Can't we meet in the middle?"

"She'll come here and kill us all and we wouldn't even see it!"

"She's calculated Max." Eric warns.


	15. Chapter 15

Done with all the bullshit Camille decided to handle most of her assignments on her own. Fix this. Fix that. Kill them. It was routine at this point.

Wake up.

Eat.

Kill.

Sleep.

Repeat.

She was becoming a machine. Max didn't reprimand her for killing Dom and said that everything was at her discretion to protect the faction. He didn't want to deal with her. Here she was in her office leaning back in her chair feet propped on the desk playing with her knife in her hand, a terrible habit she'd picked up from Bart, her green eyes stared into the distance almost lost as Ava came into her office.

"Can we do something?" She asked Cami who now leaned her head back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm keeping myself locked in here Ava." Her eyes met Ava's.

"Clearly. You need to get out. Mom said to get you out." So she was here on a mission to get her out of here, lovely, Cami thought. Realizing now that Alexi was watching her too.

"I'm fine here." She tried to brush the girl off but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"At least come eat with me in the dining hall for dinner?" She didn't want to crush the hope in her eyes.

"Ava." She warned, even though she knew the inevitable was coming.

"You aren't doing anything."

Annoyed she gave in. She didn't want to see Eric or any of her men or any of Jace's friends. She just didn't want to deal with any of it which is why she avoided this.

She sat with Ava as members starred. They starred because Ava was the high leaders daughter.

"Take a picture fools it will last longer." Ava spat. It was not unusual for leaders to eat down with everyone else especially their children. Something was unsettling to the faction when Max, Alexi, or Ava sat down here.

They were fine talking and eating until Eric sat down across from them.

"Camille, it's so nice to see you." He said creepily.

"What do you want?" The rudeness in her voice was uncanny.

"There's a matter. Max sent me." He said lowly. She understood and nodded as he left. She turned to Ava.

"I leave and see what happens." She says sarcastically as she gets up and leaves ruffling her hair as she hits her lower back missing her butt causing them both to laugh.

* * *

Camille hated going on missions at night. The darkness impaired her abilities making her think she was always the mouse and not the cat.

She was given an address and took the mission by herself until she knew she'd been followed by him. He just couldn't let her be now.

She turned a corner and hid in the shadows waiting for him to come. He did and looked the opposite way of where she was and she had him on his ass before he knew what happened. Her left foot firmly pressed into his chest as her gun was drawn directly at his head. He put his arms up in confusion.

"What the fuck Cami?" He spat.

"What the fuck Eric?" They whisper yelled not wanting to disturb anything or anyone.

"You've been taking too many missions alone." She let him up still with her gun pointed at him.

"I used to do it all the time and occasionally still would. Who cares Eric. Fuck off of my missions."

He wanted to argue with her further but put his finger up to silence her. Someone was coming and she caught on. She took the lead signaling Eric to follow after her.

She caught the guard outside the door of an abandoned building. This is where the meetings were happening for those who wanted to rebel. She waited for the guard to move away enough from the building before shooting him with a tranquilizer dart. Once he was down she stepped closer, but Eric grabbed her shoulder.

"What's your plan?" He questioned her pissing her off.

"Stay the fuck here and watch how I can handle this myself." Before he could stop her she was off busting the door down with alarmed faces on the other side. All Dauntless except for two Erudite. She hit the Erudite with tranquilizer darts and the Dauntless came at her. Their punishment was death no mercy to be given. She got two down and had to contend with the four who tried to corner her. She hit one in the leg quickly and stabbed another while turning as the other two came at her from behind. They dropped just before they reached her. Eric had shot them down. Came finished off any of the still living.

"You didn't stay back!" She yelled as she grabbed her phone to call for clean up.

"You were being irrational and were outnumbered." He yelled.

She got off the phone and headed outside the smell of death was invading her nostrils. Eric stood by her saying nothing as Murphy and Jackson came.

"What is he doing here?" Murphy asked about Eric.

"Oh he now follows me around like a lost puppy who thinks I'm incapable of doing my job." She remarked causing Murphy to shake his head.

"Camille. You're a bitch." Eric spat before walking off into the night. He just had to have the last word and she was laughing at his attempt to insult her. She had a mouth on her and never knew boundaries. She broke all the rules and did her job to a t. This was not the first time she'd been called a bitch and wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Cami was smug as she read the news on her tablet "Dauntless killed in ambush with Factionless." It was clever and a way to prevent the war.

Her day was boring. Partly because she was pissed at this faction and how they used her. She was more than over it.

Dauntless getting in fights was usual. What was unusual is when Camille was in one of those fights. A girl in her class named Ivy always had it out for Cami. Today she pissed off Cami, which was a bad move, and they were at it in the Pit.

Both fought dirty as a crowd had gathered around them. This was a fight with two skilled members not usually what was seen in the Pit. Cami couldn't be too ambitious with her moves but what she could do was enough she wanted to break Ivy's nose, no her jaw would be even better to get that bitch to shut up.

Cami was taller, but Ivy had more muscle. Cami was hit hard in the ribs causing her to break focus.

Bart, Max, Alexi, and Eric happened to be walking through the Pit when they heard the commotion.

"For fucks sake." Bart said when he saw who the fight was between.

"At it since they both learned to punch well." Alexi added.

"I'm surprised no one's broken it up yet." Max said.

Eric was too focused on Camille's technique to comment.

"There's no way anyone would get in between that." Alexi remarked.

"You ain't a tough bitch anymore Cami! You're desk job's got you tied up." That was it. Cami jumped kicked forcing all her weight to her right leg as her hard boot came in contact directly with Ivy's jaw causing a terrible crunching sound with the gawking crowd making sounds in horror of the noise. Cami didn't catch herself right and fell completely to the ground knocking the wind out of herself.

By now the leaders had come down but were too late to stop Cami from breaking Ivy's jaw. Bart had grabbed Ivy who was sobbing as Evan came from the crowd to assist him.

Cami was spent and there was a horrible pain in her side. Broken ribs, probably, she thought as Max yelled for everyone to leave. Alexi bent down to Cami whose face was bloody and dirty.

"My my child. What has gotten into you. Get up. Walk yourself to the infirmary _now_.

She tried and hissed in pain. Alexi pressed the right side of her ribs and then the left side where Cami hissed as Alexi continued poking at her body.

"Max. She's got broken ribs and a couple broken fingers." Alexi spoke to her husband.

"Fuck. Get her to the infirmary. Have Coulter carry her."

Eric raised his eyebrow as Max looked to him realizing that was an order Eric bent down and best tried to pick Cami up as she hissed in pain. He firmly had her as Alexi and him headed to the infirmary.

* * *

"Her chest hasn't fully recovered from the gunshot wound and now this. She's reckless. I have her sedated for a couple hours. Her ribs should heal enough by then with the serum but I'd take her off active duty. That other girl's jaw is a mess. She had to be sent to the Commons hospital." Arlene stated.

"Are you really surprised? They've been at each other for years." Alexi commented to Arlene. Eric looked at both women questioningly. Alexi ordered him to stay with her and wanted to see his reaction with how banged up Cami was.

"Camille is getting reprimanded I hope." Arlene said hesitantly.

"Of course."

AAAA

A total month off was going to leave Camille utterly bored. She was to sit and watch for activity and alert someone about it. Ivy's jaw was almost not repairable. Max and Alexi gave her hell and then some. So she sits at her desk uncomfortably with the ache in her left side watching and waiting for anything to happen.

Her computer alerts go off when a report of a gunshot has been emitted in the Pit. She calls Bart in quickly and when both realize who was shot they realize it was an intentional hit.

War has begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

 **I'm back! I can't believe it's been this long since I updated. I had written a couple chapters in advanced, but don't know if I like them this many months later, so we shall see what happens!**

 **Thank you for the support. I will be updating regularly and will finish this story.**

* * *

Cami and Bart rushed to the scene with guards joining them at all angles. The initial intel said it wasn't that bad but the look Bart gave her said otherwise. Chaos erupted as many took off to find the shooter. The clattering of boots echoed throughout the Pit.

Men and women were surrounding someone who was down with blood around them. An inaudible gasp came from Cami at the sight. Ava had been shot in the left side of her chest. Bart pushed through as Cami kneeled instantly to her friend's side helping to put pressure on the wound.

"What happened?" She yelled at the man beside her.

"I don't know we were walking behind her and she was hit!" He was one of Ava's guards who was now completely frazzled at the situation before him.

"What was the direction of the sound of the shot?" Cami frantically asked.

"I don't know!" The man looked like he was about to pass out. She looked around with her eyes searching for anything among the crowd.

"Do you know anything!" Cami yelled pissed. Ava moved in agony, "Ava stay still okay? It's Camille I got you. You're not going anywhere."

Bart was yelling for more guards and for anyone with a gun in the faction to find the shooter within reason.

Cami turned up to him as he stood over her, "Where the hell are her parents?"

"At a meeting. At Erudite." How Bart said the words they both knew this was to start the war. While her parents were trying to prevent it Erudite had them under their wings while they shot down their daughter.

"We need to move her!" The guard yelled.

"It's not safe!" Bart hissed but knew that the guard was right.

Suddenly another shot rang out. Blood splattered Cami and Bart as a horrific scene unfolded. They didn't move fast enough.

They shot Ava in the head. Instantly killing her. Cami felt her body go limp in her lap.

Murphy and Arlene had reached the scene pushing people all to see Ava with a bullet in the head.

Cami kneeled removing her hands from Ava's chest as tears stained her cheek. One of her best friends was gone just like that. Her blood covered her and she stared at her face long enough that it would haunt her forever.

Eric and another leader came through the crowd both shocked by the scene.

"We got the assassin." Eric said, while staring at Camille whom he knew was about to break.

"You take the guard for question, and Eric escort Cami to her apartment to clean up." Bart ordered emotionless at the scene. No one moved they just stared until Eric knew he had to get Cami out of there.

He bent down behind her, "Come on Cami." He gently said to her

She didn't move so Eric stood and firmly placed his hands under her armpits to slowly pull her up. He made sure she was steady before letting go and nodded at her to follow him. She hesitated but then did as Bart patted her on the back.

 _Ava is dead. Ava is dead. Ava is dead._ Kept running through her head till she reached her apartment. She stood in her kitchen. Eric shut the door behind them and stared at her form. He wasn't sure what to do.

Cursing himself he pulled her into him. She was making him weak and he was in unfamiliar territory at the moment.

"No," she said as she pushed him away, "I don't need to be comforted. Not by _you_."

"Hey. Let's clean you up okay?" He offered gently knowing that she was close to tearing into him.

Her eyes were fierce. "I don't need your sympathy Coulter. You can leave."

He crossed his arms, amused at her expression. "Bart will kill me…"

"Good." she said before he could continue. The rage in him was building.

"I'll get us something to eat. Go lie down. You're still in recovery from both your injuries."

"No."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "no?"

"This whole you care act, you can drop it. Really I'm fine. Don't go worrying that I'm going to off myself or something."

"I'm genuinely concerned. It's like you keep trying to get yourself killed. I studied psychology in Erudite. You're irrational as fuck. You're friend was just murdered in front of you. You're the fucking fixer of this faction. I'm a leader who's allowed to be concerned."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself Eric. Like I said you can drop the act."

"Maybe I care about you Camille, have you ever thought about that?"

She laughed, "you're incapable of caring."

"Go lay down and I will get food." He was done with the back and forth.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Oh honey I'd love to but we both know you're injured.

She shot him a death glare as he smirked before leaving to get food.

* * *

Eric had made it into the kitchen requesting food prepared immediately for him and Camille.

Bart's feet couldn't reach him fast enough as he saw him leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen checking his phone.

"You." He called to alert that he was approaching.

Eric's head popped up looking at him.

"I need a status on Camille." He was angry.

"What? That's not my place."

"You were just with her for two hours. What are we fucking dealing with?"

"She's inactive till further notice Bart." Eric said with a tone that made Bart want to punch him.

"Are you two a thing now?" Bart knew he wouldn't tell him if so but he had to try.

"No." Eric shot back quickly.

"Are you using her to your advantage?"

"No."

"You're lying."

Eric shrugged his shoulders as the server handed him a bag of food.

"She's unstable. You know I read how the old fixers worked. Perhaps you should go back to that so that the girl doesn't make herself so sick or worst go mental then what she already is." Eric shot at him.

"Coulter. Watch yourself."

"Did Max return?"

"Yeah...it's not a good scene. I was going to ask her to help but I didn't think she'd be well."

* * *

After eating in silence both cleaned up the mess as Eric sat on her couch.

"You can leave now." She muttered.

"I'm staying here. Get some rest."

"For fucks sake!" She yelled as she stormed off to her bedroom.

She didn't want anyone to take care of her let alone stay there like a babysitter. He wouldn't budge though. She gave up.

* * *

Ava's funeral was soleum. In true Dauntless style it quickly turned into a party. That's one thing Cami always hated about that part of Dauntless. She walked up to her office since no one would catch her to view the report of Ava's death on the computer.

"You did everything you could." Max startled her.

"Max. I'm so sorry." She stood now awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Me too. I wish you weren't there for it. Alexi is besides herself. I'm still pretty numb. I wanted to tell you that after evaluation we've decided to change your duties here." Max looked like he hadn't slept. She didn't want to push but didn't like the sound that her job had been changed.

"What does that mean sir?" She carefully asked.

"You have a new job. Effective in two weeks after you get a psych evaluation. You need a break. I'm restricting your access to this wing of the compound. As well as other parts. It's for the best Camille."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Like I said. It's for the best. Please leave or I'll have you escorted out."


	17. Chapter 17

The amount of guards increased after Ava's death. They used to not be seen around the faction, but now they were everywhere. It wasn't comforting instead it made everyone on edge.

Cami's two weeks were up after she pulled herself together to pass the psych evaluation. If they left her bored she would turn crazy.

She impatiently sat in the conference room tapping her fingers on the table.

Max finally came in with Eric beside him. Camille thought it was cute that the lost puppy was now following Max around.

The tone of the room shifted the second they both sat down and Camille feared for the worst.

"You have two options. Both are very kind you have Alexi to thank for that." He began making her feel uneasy. Even Eric looked away from her.

"One. You take a leave of absence indefinitely. Two. Accept whatever position I put you in." She sat confident crossing her arms waiting for Max to continue. They wouldn't throw her out and they wouldn't make her have a low job. She was too good for that and she knew it.

"Where would you like me to work Max?" She said smugly setting Max off.

He stood up slamming his hand on the table causing Eric and her to jump. "You ungrateful child! I have had enough of you! I would make you factionless but to throw you away would be wasting your talents and you know that! You barely passed your psych evaluation and oh was I praying that you didn't so I wouldn't have to hand your ass a job today."

"You're the fucking head leader of this faction Max and you're acting like a child. Not me. I've got my shit together. So place me or kick me the fuck out of this faction!" She retorted wildly.

Max snarled. "Eric. Place her." Heavy footed he slammed the door shut on his way out.

"So you're his bitch now?" She smiled at him.

"You're on a thin line Camille. Do you really want to start with me too?"

"No one has the balls here to throw me out Eric." She rested her head on her hands in front of her. While Eric sat there playing with the pen in his hand.

"Crisis manager or surveillance? Choose."

"Crisis manager is pretty much what my job was." He rolled his eyes at her.

"This is different. You'll get to boss people around to do your dirty work."

"I was trained for much more physical activity than sitting at a damn desk all day!"

"Camille! Max was sending you to surveillance I'm giving you an option."

She laughed now understanding what he was doing. "How cute. Giving me an option that you haven't even asked Max about yet. Let me guess, you're the head of this and then would be my boss and down the chain of command we go."

"You'd keep your people. Max approved this weeks ago until you decided to be a dumbass and fight."

So this is all they had to offer? She was worth more than this.

"I think I'd rather go factionless."

"Camille Alford. Your ass would be dead before they'd let that happen."

"Maybe I'll walk right out and test those waters. Think they'll go in a panic? Think they'd lockdown the faction for me? The girl with just a pissy ass desk job when I've literally had more power then all of you."

Eric pulled his gun on her safety off and everything. "Say the word and I'll end this right now."

She got up smirking and shaking her head at him. He kept his gun pointed. She was hoping he'd sweat if he killed her; they would kill them. She knew that she still held that much power. So Camille being Camille got on the table and crawled over to put each leg around Eric's waist while he still had the gun on her.

Playing with the devil, she kissed and bit his neck and up his jawline getting him so bothered he lost focus on the gun. She did it more to him until she swiftly had the gun out of his hand and turned on him causing him to back away in defense.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered.

"Who knew that I had that much power? Oh wait! I did. I told you Eric. Don't fucking mess with me." She put the safety on the gun and sat it on the table before hopping off of it. "I'll be in my office in the morning. Guess crisis manager has a nice ring to it." She smiled before leaving as Eric's eyes followed her. The girl was fucking crazy. He gripped the edge of the desk before reaching for his gun trying to process what just happened.

* * *

Her feet swiftly landed on the ground as she begged Four to fight with her. She hadn't had the physical activity she craved. She considered the Stiff a pretty good fighter. Plus she knew he'd follow the rules and not injure her.

They toyed with each other for an hour before Tris came looking for Four. The girl eyed Cami strangely but she brushed it off as she headed for her apartment.

She heard strange yelling as she saw two guards rush pass her. She was only a few steps from her apartment and decided to quickly drop her stuff down grab her jacket and knives and see what was going on.

Bart was now running down as her arms flew up to what was going on.

"Attack in the control room. Follow if you must." He spat and they ran together.

It was 5 flights of stairs and over a walkway to the control room. This had to be an internal attack. One that clearly had gone very wrong. Bodies lined the hallway as Bart went first with Cami behind him.

Inside Eric, Four, and any other strong fighter was trying to get control. 5 men with guns who were threatening to erase the system. All Dauntless. All control room personnel. Jeanine was infecting this faction. She had to be.

Behind Bart Cami wasn't truly seen and she used that to her advantage to crawl on the floor taking two men out by stabbing them each in the leg distracting them enough to get them shot down.

The one found her and grabbed her by her hair yanking her up to her feet.

"You." He said like a machine. He then tried to go for her neck but she had stabbed him quickly in the gut and finished him by slicing his throat.

She turned to see Eric in trouble. A taller man had him pinned. Clearly Eric wasn't the best fighter. He was only second best.

She could let him struggle more or she could help.

 _Fuck_ she thought knowing what she had to do.

Eric saw her coming and wished she hadn't. This was the head orchestrator.

The man saw him look as he turned throwing Eric to the ground as Camille pounced at him. She was skilled, but he knew this. He waited for this chance to fight her. To kill her. He knew exactly how to distract her. He shot Eric in the side causing him to yelp in pain as Cami turned to see Eric stare at her wide eyed.

This bastard shot him. Setting a fire in Cami the man was toast.

He was too smug to see her grab her extra knife. As she threw the one in his leg causing him to hiss and the other one she threw hoping to aim it at his throat if he moved she'd miss and be dead too.

It hit him only causing him to gag not going in enough.

"Cami!" Eric yelled and she turned as he threw his gun to her and she fired straight into his heart. Once he was down she was down at Eric's side.

"You're losing too much blood." She uttered as his hands moved off the wound and she replaced them with hers.

"You shouldn't be here." He said softly.

"Shut up. I saved your ass." She looked for Bart who was securing the scene quickly. He met her eyes, "They're coming." He simply said.

* * *

He awoke to annoying beeps. When he opened his eyes he realized where he was. Cursing at himself he then recalled what happened.

"I was wondering when you'd wake." Janice spoke as she checked his wound.

"What time is it?" His voice croaked from the lack of moisture.

"You've been out for a day." She pressed on his side and he hissed, "This needs a week to heal. Max signed off that you're on leave. Clearly you need the rest."

He groaned, "When can I leave here?"

"Soon."

* * *

She cursed at herself the whole walk to his apartment. She'd been covered in his blood last night. She didn't think he'd make it but here he was.

Instead of knocking at the door she scanned her card letting her in with the food she had brought.

He was passed out on the couch. Clearly hadn't made it any further and she laughed at his form.

She walked over to the couch crossed her arms and yelled at him causing him to jump.

"Fucking hell Camille how'd you get in here?" He muttered slowly sitting up.

"Bart's head of security need I say more? Have you even made it farther than this couch Coulter?" If she'd come here to mock him he wasn't having it.

"What's it to you Alford?"

She walked to his kitchen and he couldn't help himself but stare at her. She returned with a bag of food and sat it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thought I'd return the favor. I brought us dinner."

"What makes you think I want to eat with you?" He retorted. She took the food out of the bag carefully placing it before them.

"I will fucking put mashed potatoes in your hair if you don't start eating in two seconds." She was serious and he knew better so he obliged.

After they ate he expected her to leave, but she didn't and he kind of liked her company so he didn't rush her.

"Stand up." She suddenly commanded.

"Why?"

Her eyes rolled, "Fucking Erudite questioning everything, stand up."

He did slowly and started walking away from her but she followed him to his bathroom not even letting him piss in peace. Then she followed him again to his bedroom as he sat on the bed.

"So you're capable of eating, walking, and pissing. Good to know." She started going through his drawers leaving him utterly confused as he curiously watched her.

"What are you doing?" He stood there confused.

"Clearly you haven't been injured many times as myself. I'm making sure you actually heal. There's nothing worse than having a bored incapable Eric Coulter on our hands." He death glared at her.

"You don't have to shower today, but at least put fresh clothes on." She tossed them at him.

"Let me know if you need help." He death glared her again. "You're not going to be able to change your briefs or your pants for the record. I got stabbed there. You can't bend well."

He tried to prove her wrong and she laughed hardly at his failed attempt. She helped him and he surprisingly let her.

She had him placed in bed when he grabbed her hand.

"Stay." He commanded.

"Eric." She hesitated.

"Please." She couldn't say no to him in this state. Taking off her tight shirt and pants she left her sports bra and underwear on as she pulled one of Eric's shirts out to drape on her body. She sat next to him as he slowly turned. Knowing what was going to happen she turned into him as their lips met. He engulfed her craving the taste of her lips on his like she was his own personal relief she let him have her.

She felt him hesitate realizing he'd pushed to far and she pulled away. "Easy."

"Why are you here? Why are you doing any of this?" He was so vulnerable before her. She never thought that she would see the day when Eric Coulter bowed down to a woman in this manner.

"Like I said. I'm just returning the favor."

He didn't want to admit but he had to, "Camille I like you. I care about you." He felt like a horny teenager telling a girl he liked them for the first time.

She chuckled, "I know. I like your horrible self too."

As he lied flat on his back Cami carefully curled into his uninjured side with her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She spoke.

"For what?"

"Not killing me." Her hands softly touched his side.

"When?" Eric smiled knowing she couldn't see it. Of course he was going to relish in this moment with her.

"Everytime. I think you would've regretted it." She said quickly.

"Shut up."

She laughed.

* * *

Camille had awoken at an odd hour of the morning. She realized she had told Eric she liked him. It was a stupid mistake and she blamed herself for getting caught up in the state Eric was in last night. Max warned her he was fire. Yet here she was in his bed. She was stronger than this. Eric Coulter was not who she wanted.

Diving into her new assignment she felt at ease. Until Max snarled in.

"Max what's wrong?" She was worried about him.

"Come with me. We're going to see Jeanine."


	18. Chapter 18

The wretched bitch sat at the head of the table like a queen. She sat proper in her seat until she stood to argue. It had been an hour of her and Max arguing. They were practically at each other's throats. Cami questioned why she was even brought here. Why did Max pick her? Then it happened and she understood exactly why she was here.

Suddenly, Max lunged at Jeanine. Her security not quick enough to stop him. Jeanine screamed as blood poured out of her hand with an enraged Max holding the knife.

He stabbed the leader of Erudite's hand in her fucking office. Cami cursed at herself knowing she should've prevented this whole visit.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled as Cami scrambled to grab him as well as the guards, both Erudite and Dauntless storming the room.

Cami gave hell to Max all the way back to his office. He called a meeting and no one had any clue what was going on.

"We have a problem," he spoke to the eager leaders before him. Cami shifted in her seat as she cleared her throat. She was going to sell Max out. Calling this a problem was an understatement.

"Erudite will be continuing with their war." He spoke defeated and Cami now laughed. Max diverted the attention on her to him though with the questions rolling in. He answered in short phrases, none really making sense.

She spoke up unable to hold her tongue as Max looked at her with wide eyes. "Because Max here stabbed Jeanine's hand during a peaceful meeting to prevent war. That's why. We are all fucked now."

"Well you can fix this!" A man shouted at her. She laughed. "Please if I could fix this I already would have!"

Eric spoke, "Why can't you fix it?"

"The only way to fix it is if it never happened in the first place. I can't just twist that Max assaulted the leader of Erudite! There's cameras and witnesses. Don't forget a hole in her hand now too." She stood up knowing she was about to overstep. "The Erudite have made an enemy in us and that became more apparent the day they orchestrated Ava's death. I was off duty for two weeks. I know that they are against us." A man interrupted her and she about killed him with her eyes. "The council won't do shit! She can brainwash them all. This is war." She countered to the man and she looked at Max, Eric, all of them knowing what this meant.

* * *

She thought they had been over this that she wasn't the fixer anymore that they were the ones behind her new position, but they didn't care as they practically breathed down her neck for her to fix it. Max, Eric, and her sat in Max's office for hours on end discussing what they could do.

Max's rage had got the best of him, but they killed his daughter. He wanted to murder Jeanine and Cami didn't know if she could stop him.

"Max. There's cameras everywhere. If you don't think she will hesitate to broadcast the security footage across all of Chicago, you're insane." Cami said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Camille we need a move, now." Eric barked at her and she wanted to slam his head down on Max's desk. Instead she abruptly stood up.

"Fine. It's second to last resort. Max, will you hear me out before screaming at me more?" She looked to him and he nodded his head agreeing. "PTSD from your daughter's death. You were hallucinating that Jeanine was someone else and were trying to protect yourself. You didn't realize what had happened until we got you out of Erudite. It took you so many hours to make a statement because you were upset by your actions. Send an apology to Jeanine. A letter to the public saying how sorry you are for your actions and that you will be temporarily stepping down as the head of Dauntless so that you can properly grieve."

She felt Eric glare into the side of her head as Max agreed saying that this was the best option. Max also ordered her to be in charge of other things as well...

* * *

It was well past midnight when Eric decided to call it a night. He headed the long way home as he wanted to take in Dauntless, it was cheesy but he often did it on nights like this.

That's when he saw her passed out in the shadows. He practically fell trying to get to her to look for a heartbeat. She had been to Erudite today too and he feared they now had come for her.

He spoke her name over and over again fearing she would never wake.

"Eric?" She spoke softly as he placed his hands on the side of her face gently.

"What happened?" He saw no physical signs that she was injured.

"I don't know. I can't move." Tears ran down her cheek and Eric knew she was serious. This wasn't a woman that cried. He swiftly picked her up and carefully got her to Janice.

"Cami what is the last thing you remember?" She asked her as Eric hovered.

"I was walking home. Then I woke up to Eric saying my name."

Janice cursed under her breath as Cami's blood results came back. She grabbed a syringe and quickly filled it with a light pink fluid and stabbed it into Cami's neck.

"What the hell was that!" Eric yelled as Camille's body jolted causing him and Janice to hold her.

"She was drugged with something very powerful. I'm going to have to place her under security." She said as she gently stroked Cami's cheek.

"I'm capable of such." He arrogantly stated.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Bart is going to kill us both if I don't report this till morning and let you take her. What's the deal with you and her anyway?"

"Janice. I'm a leader. I have more authority than you and Bart combined. She's coming with me. Understood?"

They stared at one another neither wanting to back down until Janice broke, "Fine. She should be unconscious for another hour or so. When she wakes up have her drink a glass of water and then back to sleep. The toxin will exit her system in about 8 hours. I'll alert Bert of a security threat at 9am. Expect him to be at your door at 9:05. Do not fuck around with Camille, cause unlike you she has more authority than you know."

* * *

The knock on Eric's door came two hours after he left the infirmary with Cami. He grumbled knowing that Janice wouldn't keep her mouth shut for long.

Bart stood outside the door when he opened it. Eric stepped out thinking it was best to not have this particular conversation in his apartment where they could wake Cami.

"You've got some balls trying to hide this from me till morning."

Eric smiled and crossed his arms, "I would watch your tone, Bart. All of us leaders have equal power now since Max is on leave."

Bart grabbed him swiftly pushing him up against the wall, "I think you're forgetting that Max gave executive order to Camille because all your dumbasses would've had us at war by now." He let him go as Eric dramatically brushed off his shirt.

"We both want her safe. So I clearly don't see what the problem is."

Bart laughed, "You're too engrossed in her that you'll never see straight! She's making the final say around here, but that doesn't mean she won't hesitate to throw your ass into the chasm."

"Get to your point Bart." Eric was over this lecture.

"She's going to have four security guards with her when leaving here and will be staying in a secure location that if she wishes to share with you she can. Till then you stay the fuck away from her when she leaves your place."

Eric laughed, "We shall see about that," and shut the door in Bart's face.

* * *

To say a storm was brewing was an understatement. They had put Cami underground. Everything Max told her not to do weeks ago was now what she was having to do. She was running this faction as both Max and Alexi left to grieve. He was only to be called when necessary. Erudite took to the apology as Cami was sure their fixer advised Jeanine to stand down for now but she knew that wasn't true the moment she got drugged.

If Erudite took her out they could expose Dauntless to the rest of the factions. Only Dauntless and Erudite had fixers because they played dirty and needed such an occupation. Exposing one would take down the faction as going against the council.

The drug had exited her system, but she felt the after effects. They had pulled something out of their vault of serums to use. It didn't help that she had ordered the deaths of ten Dauntless members suspected of meddling with Erudite. They weren't taking chances with the members. She watched on the monitor in front of her as they were lined up and executed by the firing squad. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way this time. She had to believe that somehow someway these people were responsible for Ava's death and this was justice.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bart barged into the room she was in. "Camille Alford, if you don't tell Eric Coulter that his ass is not allowed to see you I will murder him."

She laughed, "Don't worry I have a plan for him."

* * *

She wanted a taste of the devil so she stood outside his door knocking for the nostalgia of when she would shut him down at the meetings and get him so angry she'd come to fuck it out of him.

He opened eyes curious as to what she was doing there at 4:00am. She pushed him and herself through the doorway swiftly, she kicked the door shut and pushed him against the wall. He was shirtless and had sweatpants on as her hands lurked over his chest.

"What are you doing Camille?" His eyes searched her face as her hands started going all over his body.

She bit her lip as she rubbed over the front of his pants, "What does it look like?"

He closed his eyes as he tipped his head back to the wall. She could feel him harden with her touch. Suddenly he pushed her off of him.

"I'm not your fucking booty call." He spat.

"I think you better poke your nose back in a book at the definition of that." She smartly replied.

He growled before grabbing her and now pushing her against the wall. Their lips smashed into each other. Eric cursed under his breath as she started nipping against his jawline. His hands came under her shirt and she backed away enough for him to remove it. He cursed again when he saw she had no bra on underneath.

He knew this shouldn't be happening. That she probably avoided the security Bart placed on her to get up here. She felt that he was still tense as she began to nibble and lick his ear. "What's wrong baby?" She spoke sweetly in his ear.

He grabbed her arms pushing her completely off of him. She laughed as she skillfully pulled her panties and underwear down. Kicking her shoes off she completely rid herself of clothes standing bare in front of Eric who was losing all self control.

She went closer to him again not touching him she licked his ear, blew in it and said, "No one will ever ride you like I do."

Eric lost all self control. He never wanted anyone as much as her in this moment. He didn't understand why she affected him like this. All he knew was that he wanted to be deep inside her as she rode him.


	19. Chapter 19

When Cami woke up she had a bad feeling. It wasn't because she slept on a couch in her confinement, it was something else. She ignored it though and stretched out her sore muscles before changing into something more appropriate and logging on to her computer.

She had read through her emails most being from Eric. It had been a week since she rode the devil repeatedly into the night. She didn't allow him access to where they were keeping her and she had ignored every email and text. Driving him practically insane.

She didn't want a relationship. Even though part of her liked Eric. She never could afford one with her line of work. It was too risky and when she took a chance on Jace...well she ended up having to kill him in the end. She knew that there would be no happy endings for her. No family of her own to create. The day she would retire would be the day a bullet was put through her skull, just like Cooper.

Jackson came in the room bearing breakfast and coffee. She smiled at him and he didn't return it back. That bad feeling returned.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"What?" He looked at her alarmed.

"I feel your weird vibes, you're holding something back." She sipped her coffee.

"Cami, I don't want to ruin breakfast. Murphy's wife died." He said emotionless as both of them practically pushed their plates in the middle, refusing to eat.

"Damn it. I thought she was improving. God, he loved her so much." She did the only thing she could and left her confinement to go to Murphy's apartment.

* * *

Evan, Bart, Four, Tris, Flora and others were gathered already in the apartment when she and Jackson entered causing heads to turn due to the rumors that Camille had disappeared.

She approached Bart and asked him where Murphy was. They were cremating Murphy's wife's body and would have a small gathering later for her funeral. She made her appearance so she left with Evan and Jackson at her side. The whole four guard thing didn't last long when Cami was able to lose them in a minute aggravating the men who were assigned to watch her.

She had hoped that her way back to underground would remain Eric-less but of course that fucker appeared and Cami looked to her guards knowingly.

"Cami, it's so nice to see you." He spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

"You don't return my emails or texts." Cami and her guards had to hold back laughter at the childish words he spoke.

"Eric, we fucked. You don't own me. I have no obligations to you in my current occupation. Get the fuck over it." The deadly side of her came out. The side that showed no mercy and Eric wanted to test with it so badly as she signaled her men to keep moving.

"Your orders mean shit." He spoke as she was almost far enough away.

She charged faster than she could think. Eric just watched as she threw him up against the wall with his arm pinned painfully behind his back. "You wanna live or you wanna die?" Cami asks him. He doesn't answer and she pulls more at his arm causing him to scream in pain. "Do you want me to punish you? I own this faction now." She whispers this in his ear and he's almost turned on as the night he was when they last fucked.

"Would you like to correct your words, Coulter? Dauntless doesn't take lightly to members who disobey command. I could consider you a conspirator due to your previous faction." She was lethal.

He chuckled as they stayed with her pinning him.

"You know what Coulter. I've had enough of you, Jackson take him. You are to keep an eye on him and reporting directly back to me."

* * *

"I can't believe you locked Coulter up!" Bart couldn't contain his laughter as Cami told him what had occurred.

"Stop it Bart. I can't get anything done with him stalking my men and I." She placed a gun on her waist as well as knives in secret places all over her body.

Bart looked at her puzzled as to what she was doing. "What the hell are you suiting up for?"

"Bart, don't ask questions to things you aren't going to like the answers to. I'll be back later. No security on me." She stormed out of the room before he could answer.

She was at the last resort.

She had made her way to the abandoned building and down to its basement as slowly they appeared out of the shadows.

Andrew Prior from Abnegation.

Johanna herself came from Amity.

Matthew came to represent the factionless.

"Camille, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Johanna spoke as if she was on her Amity high horse.

"We have to kill Jeanine." She simply spoke to them.

Andrew shook his head, "What did she do? What proof?"

"She killed Ava. She had our security sector attacked. She drugged me. She's infecting Dauntless and it's only a matter of time before she takes Chicago by her slimy hands." She tried to speak firmly so that they would understand.

"So Max stabbed her because she killed his daughter and not the story you've crafted."

Matthew was quiet studying the situation understanding that this needed to be done. "Dauntless and Erudite has fixers because they do a lot of things that the council doesn't know about and you call us here for this bullshit. If you get exposed, the whole faction is done anyway, but they have to keep some because your faction protects us. This...no Camille."

She rolled her eyes, "Consider this a warning then. I'll have my men take care of it. Watch your factions. Watch for her infiltration. It will happen. Don't fucking cry to me when it does and I tried to help."

* * *

Camille arrived back to Dauntless to insanity with security running to the lockup area.

Eric.

By time she made it there men had been shot down as a blood ridden Eric stood with wild eyes and a gun in his hand.

"What the fuck!" She yelled just as Bart came behind her.

"Cami, Jackson's dead!"

Cami looked finding his body and stared at him in horror, then she heard the safety click off of Eric's gun as he pointed it directly at her head.

He was going to kill her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This story is coming to an end and will have two more chapters! Eek! Thank you for all the support on it. Please review!**_

 _ **Also I accidentally deleted my first Tumblr associated with this fanfiction account so I made a new one and would love for you to follow -**_

 ** _halcyonfanfic is the blog name!_**

 ** _Thank you_**

* * *

"Eric, look at me. What happened?" she had to be reasonable, even though she knew he'd wanted to kill her, but this was Dauntless.

His eyes didn't move from her forehead. He was completely rigid and silent very unlike Eric. Cami signaled her men to stand down as well as the rest of the guards that were brought in. His eyes didn't even blink.

"Hit him with tranquilizers!" As soon as she spoke those words he was at her. He grabbed her neck as she kneed him hard in the ribs. The amount of tranquilizers in him still wasn't stopping him. She knew what was wrong by his ice cold eyes. He was in a sim. This had Jeanine written all over it.

Janice confirmed that he was in a sim the second they brought him to the infirmary and had run a scan on him. They located the implant as Cami waited with Bart taking in what just occurred.

"Jackson -"

"Don't. I can't deal with that right now." She replied.

She had too much on her mind with the meeting she just came back from. No one in this city took Jeanine as a threat seriously.

There was another secret she was keeping and it was a big one. Now wasn't the time and it never would be for her so it was something that she would have to deal with on her own when the infirmary wasn't so busy.

* * *

With a few hours that Camille did get to sleep, they were restless. Her body ached and her head wouldn't stay quiet. It was one thing after another, and she wished Cooper was here to guide her in some way.

Jeanine was contacted and of course she denied any wrongdoing.

Cami marched her way down to the infirmary to check on Eric, who she heard had given security a real fun time.

He sat up in the bed with a black sheet covering the lower half of his body. He had a black tank top on which greatly showed off his arms and tattoos. Camille had to calm herself at the sight. He was on a tablet and she didn't think he noticed her till he spoke.

"Cami, come to tell me you're starting a war in my name?" That smug bastard.

"On the contrary, we are blaming Erudite for this. The tech we pulled from you could only come from their toy box. We made an alert and sent it to all the factions, which I'm sure you knew due to the tablet in your hands."

He smirked at her as she stood with her arms crossed at the end of his bed.

"Your bedside manner sucks. Haven't even asked how I'm feeling."

"As if I care," she turned to one of the nurses, "when will he be cleared for duty?"

The nurse was nerves and barely could pull up the information. "Another day so he doesn't break the stitches. Arlene's orders."

Eric groaned and Cami laughed.

Evan and the two other guards started to mumble and she eyed them which caused her to pull away from Eric. A security alert came from where Alexi and Max were staying. It stated that a gun had gone off. She left without telling Eric anything.

Cami ordered the compound on alert and Evan and Bart to follow her to a truck. Once settled in Cami floored the gas pedal to get to the off building of the Dauntless compound.

"Cami, we need back up. We don't know what we are walking into!"

"We are fucking Dauntless, Bart!"

She slowed up just enough to stop the vehicle and put it into park. The three had their guns drawn as they entered the small building. It was much like the homes in Abnegation. The rooms were simple but darker. There was weeping coming from upstairs. The scene the three descended on they could not have imagined.

Alexi sat on the floor with a gun in her hand disheveled as Max was lying next to her in a pool of his own blood. A clean shot to the head and multiple ones to his chest.

"Alexi…" Cami spoke gently.

"What happened?" Bart added.

"He...he killed her!" She wept.

Cami careful approached the woman kneeling next to her. She skillfully took the gun out of Alexi's grasp and put the safety on before throwing it to Evan. She put a hand on the woman to console her.

"Tell me."

"He placed the hit on our daughter - my Ava! To fucking frame Jeanine in attempts to stall her from outing what this faction really was. He got to die at my hand!"

Cami was in shock of the news, but it was time to play fixer. She ordered Evan to take Alexi downstairs and call for Arlene and one trusted nurse to personally come there.

Bart and her just stared at Max's dead body.

"What are we going to do?"

"What am I going to do, Bart? That's what you mean it's always me. It's only me."

"Cami…"

She stopped him and cursed at herself as she asked if Bart could get Murphy here.

* * *

"Please tell me you have something to fix this one before the entire faction starts more wars within itself." Murphy said as he bagged Max's body.

Cami took a deep breath, "Max was… Under the pressures of being leader of Dauntless and a soldier the death of his daughter, Ava, caused Max a psychotic break. He was manic. He attacked the leader of Erudite with clear intent. Him and his wife went on retreat in hopes that he could clear his head. Instead he experienced another manic episode in which he violently attacked his wife giving her no choice but to defend herself. Ultimately, this resulted in Max's death which was confirmed by Head of the Infirmary." She ran her hands through her hair. She wanted to pull it all out at how easily she was able to craft a believable story.

"Cami…" Bart said in what tried to be comfort.

"Just run it."

* * *

She was drunk, very drunk. It was 3 in the morning and she had let herself have this one night to be reckless before Dauntless came crumbling down. She was still in control of everything. The leaders would look to her for guidance.

The knocking on her door wouldn't stop. She forced herself up off the couch.

Her green eyes shot to his blue ones as soon as she opened the door.

"Why...why are...you here?" She stumbled out, so maybe she was more drunk than she thought…

He opened the door to let himself in and steadied her by grabbing her waist. He thought about taking her to the couch but after closely approaching it in the dark apartment he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She protested all the way in her drunken stupor.

He placed her down on her bed in which she immediately got up when he was two steps away.

"Cami, you need to lie down."

"Don't tell me what to do Eric!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get you water. I'll be right back."

He had hoped she would stay and she did. He descended to the kitchen. Bart had told him everything that had really happened. Eric saw the story on his tablet and practically busted himself out of the infirmary straight to Bart. Cami was his priority at this moment.

He was almost back to her bedroom carefully walking down the dark hallway when he heard glass being shattered.

She was standing amidst a broken vase with blood covering her hands and tears covering her cheeks.

"Come on, walk this way and I'll clean you up." The man known for being terrifying was a gentle giant in this moment. That struck something with Cami as she started hysterically laughing and crying.

"You! What an act you're putting on trying to help the poor wounded girl to only get in her pants! I don't need you Eric! I don't need this! And I sure as hell don't need this faction! I'm done! I'm done fixing all the lies all the murders Eric!"

"Camille, you know I care about you. This faction destroyed you. Please, let me help."

He begged and Cami couldn't tell him no. She let him guide her bare feet carefully away from the glass until he could pick her up and carry her to the safety of the bathroom. He placed her on the counter as her hands fidgeted in her lap.

The cloth he used to wipe the blood was slightly warm. The main cut was on the side of her left finger and the cause for all of the blood. He cleaned it and bandaged it. He then did the most surprising thing of all, he washed her face free of the tears and makeup that covered it. He kissed her forehead before handing her water to drink as he went to go clean up the glass.

That night Cami slept in Eric's arms. Unsure of the future. What would Dauntless be tomorrow? What would her and Eric be?


	21. Chapter 21

She awoke to more pounding on her door and groaned. She rolled over in her bed hoping to find Eric, but he was long gone. She got up slowly expecting to be dizzy from all the drinking and grabbed a robe as she headed to her front door. She just wanted to be in a sleep coma today.

Bart and Murphy were there and quickly shoved her back into her apartment and double locked the door. The look in their eyes was alarming.

"What's going on?" she asked as Bart began going through her place grabbing her weapons and placing them in a backpack. This wasn't usual behavior from the men before her.

"You need to leave the compound. Hell Camille, you need to leave Chicago!" Murphy was freaking out as she saw Bart barely hold it together.

"Bart?" The words came out weaker then what Cami had wanted but they did the job. It got her answers.

He took a deep breath before ordering Murphy to her bedroom to pack her some clothes.

"You've been exposed. They're pulling the meeting together now in front of the entire faction. Four overheard it and came straight to me. I don't know how much of a head start we got you, but you listen to me. You go to the wall by the 48th door and knock five times. It will open and on the other side someone will take you to safety. Understood?" She tried to protest, but knew that it was no use at this moment. If the whole Dauntless faction was coming after her for retribution she was at least going to be dressed for the occasion, so that's what she did.

She came back dressed quickly and demanded to be told who outed her.

"You are not sending me to the middle of the damn fence in broad daylight if I am running for my life without telling me who is doing this!" The veins in her forehead practically popped out in rage.

"There's no time." Murphy spoke.

"Eric." Bart said causing Cami to look at him in shock, especially after last night.

Time was not on their side.

She was speechless as they rushed her out of the apartment and down a back set of steps. Bart got them access through a part of the initiates training area as they ran through it and down another set of steps to the ground. A motorcycle greeted them and Cami shook her head.

"Cami, we love you." Bart said and Murphy nodded.

"Don't say goodbye." She climbed on the bike with her backpack.

"Go!"

She started the bike just as she heard commotion coming their way she couldn't think of the whys when she needed to survive.

She had to get to the fence, but was sure that the Dauntless on patrol were already alerted of the incident and would shoot at her. What even was on the other side of the fence? She had to be near the 48th door; she gassed the bike and soon enough bullets were at her. One hit her in the arm just as she approached the door. She did what she was instructed and was pulled through by what appeared to be a man with a black mask covering his face. He knocked the wind out of her.

When she caught her breath she demanded to know who he was as he pulled her with him to a truck. What if this wasn't who she was supposed to meet? She was going to die either way so she got into the truck and noticed instantly that the windows were tinted dark as her captor got in as well. She stared in disbelief as he pulled his mask off.

It was Cooper.

* * *

Back at Dauntless, Eric had just done the worst thing ever by outing Camille to the faction. He stood a top the Pit and told them everything. How she had covered multiple murders, how deceitful the leaders were, how Max had Ava killed to try to pin it on Erudite and Alexi murdering him, and he went on about other events. They were charging around the compound to find her. He had hoped that she escaped somehow.

He headed to find Bart. He needed to know if she was okay.

After finding him and getting punched in the face by Bart he learned that she had escaped and that there was a tip causing them to get her out in time.

"You just made yourself a fucking saint Coulter!"

"I was protecting her!"

A group had gathered around the raging men. Unsure of what they really meant. They just wanted to see a fight. Dauntless had waged a war against one of its own. No one was safe.

Bart laughed, "Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. She was shot on her way out you know?"

The blood drained from Eric's face. Had she escaped but not made it out alive? As if Bart read his mind he told him that it was in her arm and she should survive. Eric questioned as to why that particular part of the fence, but Bart had him removed from his sight.

* * *

"How are you alive?"

Where ever they were headed the ground was bumpy and covered in what appeared to be red dirt. Cooper kept his eyes on the drive in front of him and avoided every question Cami asked him.

He looked older now slight wrinkles and expression lines stayed. His hair now had a shade of grey to it as well as his beard. The man that had trained her was familiar but something about this now felt sinister. How was he alive? Her arm had stopped bleeding the second it was wrapped in a cloth. She still had to try something. She fidgeted in the passenger seat enough to have a knife that she could quickly grab if she needed to defend herself.

"Put the knife away kid. Of all people I'm not a threat to you." It was so casual as he told her to stop.

"Then where are we going?"

"The Bureau. They monitor the cities. They created the factions and basically this whole fucking experiment after the wars."

She was silent trying to figure out what this meant, but he continued.

"The Chicago experiment is going to fail soon kid. There's too much need for power, so Erudite will probably take everyone in that city out."

"My friends…Bart…"

He glanced at her, "Bart knew what this meant."

A building came in view finally after they had been driving for what seemed like hours.

She asked it before their time together was up, "Why did you save me from there?"

He chuckled, "This is the thing I never wanted you to find out. I never hoped that the situation would escalate and that you would die in Chicago old and happy."

He stopped the truck and turned to her, "Camille, I'm your father."

Shock was an understatement.

She silently followed him instead of the large building. She wished that she would've known her father and here he was the one who trained her for this terrible job.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thank you for this journey. Any questions etc you may have please ask me on my Tumblr! Username - halcyonfanfic**_

* * *

She watched with tears rolling down her cheeks. In this moment she allowed herself to be weak in front of others.

She couldn't help her emotions as her city burned. It took six months from her escape for the war to go too far.

It started with Dauntless being ransacked by the Factionless. Abnegation was then set ablaze by Erudite. Remaining Dauntless and Abnegation members went after Erudite who also decided to burn down Amity. Anyone who was alive yet was going against Erudite. Their security had been upgraded beyond belief as well as their tech. Cooper warned Cami this would happen. Erudite was up to more than what anyone knew. Nita, the only other person in The Bureau that she trusted, said that there were members of the Chicago experiment that tried to escape to the wall but many were killed. If they made it through they had yet to find The Bureau. Cami had hoped her men made it out and even Four. They didn't deserve this, but being Dauntless she knew they'd fight till their deaths.

"Erudite is on fire on the north side."

"Another explosion in the west!"

There were about 20 members of The Bureau in the control room. Monitoring the downfall had been priority the past couple days since the experiment was reaching its end. Cooper was in high ranks and was able to get Camille access. In her six months there she had given them any information she could think of. Some they planted to agents that they had inside Chicago. She couldn't believe she never realized that she was in an experiment.

Her relationship with Cooper, her father, was complicated to say the least. She had asked if her mother truly was dead, which she was. When she discovered that she was a mission to him and that he practically had known she would be his successor since she was three, that is when shit hit the fan. She trusted Cooper with everything and now knowing that he had a motive the whole time made her sick.

She learned that there was a common grounds where she could live outside of the experiments. She didn't want to kill anymore and wanted a normal as a life as she could get.

She's to set out after the Chicago experiment fails.

Then there was Eric. Why was she so torn up on if he was alive or not? He had ratted her out to the entire faction and he basically started the war. Yet her she was worried about the man she cared for like some stupid little school girl.

She wiped her face from the tears and turned to face Nita.

"How much longer?" Cami felt like she was going to suffocate.

"The fires in Erudite are getting hot enough to cause structure damage. The glass is getting blown out. Shots are still being fired. I don't know Camille, but if you need to leave you can."

"No, I want to be here till the end."

"Very well."

She sat and watched the horror on the screens.

"Jeanine Matthews is dead." It wasn't a yell like she had expected, but loud enough to be head.

"Is it confirmed?"

"Sources say so, they're going to set her body on fire on a stick outside of Erudite apparently…"

The expressions of the faces in the room were somewhere between horrified and pleased that they were about to witness Jeanine Matthews literally burned at the stake.

"We also have refugees that Matthew is bringing in with Edgar."

Cooper replied to this knowing his daughter needed to know, "I want a list as soon as possible. My daughter can assist if need be."

"Yes sir. We'd like to keep Ms. Alford away from them yet." They took Cami in high regards after watching her work and who her father was. She was higher in status than any other Chicago experiment refugee that came through their doors. She couldn't seem to shake power wherever she went. At this moment it didn't bother her, but she was sure it would come to bite her in the ass one day.

"Positive ID on the body they're carrying out. Here we go people."

Jeanine was unrecognizable. They doused her body in some chemical and set her ablaze.

Camille felt free.

* * *

Nita awoke her the next day after she had nightmares of the fires all night. Bart and Murphy were alive and had made it to The Bureau. They were with Cooper and requested her presence, but she refused. She asked Nita about her status on moving to The Commons which apparently was on hold. They needed her to help with some of the members of Dauntless from Chicago.

Later that day she was escorted to a conference room. She lost her breath the moment she opened the door. Around the table sat Four, Tris, Christina, Murphy, Bart, Flora, Cooper, and Eric.

He's alive.

"Cami, I was just catching your friends up on the events that have unfolded since your time here." Cooper spoke.

"More like explaining how you fucked up your own daughter's life." Eric's eyes were ice as he spoke.

Cami composed herself enough to take a seat. They all were going to be evaluated for relocation whether in a new city experiment or The Commons.

They were dismissed back to their quarters when Eric grabbed her arm pulling her back into the room as he shut the door.

"Cami," he whispered before pulling her into his chest for a hug. She didn't react at first, but lost herself at the sensation.

"They were unsure of your status." She stated as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Bart, Murphy, and I kind of became a pack. We were determined to get out of there. I had to see you. I had to tell you I was sorry, Camille."

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think?"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"By selling me out to the most lethal faction? I didn't need your protection Eric! I've never needed you."

"Stop trying to push me away. We need each other now more than ever!"

She slapped him, hard. He was surprised, but didn't react back. He deserved it.

"You don't know what I need."

She tried to storm out, but the words he spoke stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned at him, "What did you just say?"

"Maybe I finally realized that I love you. You and all the insanity."

She couldn't hold it back from her lips, "I love you too, but you're too late Eric."

"Camille. Please don't do this. I've never felt like this before. I thought I lost you too many times. Now that we are free of Chicago of Dauntless let us have our time." He pleaded and she could tell he was desperate to have her give in.

She had to hit him hard. Her emotions were too all over the place so she did something she rarely did. She told the truth.

"You're violent Eric, which is exactly why I aborted our child."

The horror of her words spread over his features. He scanned her body with his eyes. Then the rage took over in his features.

"What the fuck did you do! You can't call me violent and not yourself Camille! How dare you keep this from me!"

He was so close to her and she waited for the blow of his hands on her. Anything good that had gone on between the two of them had just been ruined.

"If I hadn't escaped you would've hung my body over the chasm with our child. Whether it be for show or because Dauntless gave you no choice. I would not let a child live in that type of world. I would not be weakened by the man who needed so much power that he turned me against Dauntless. I didn't take the matches out of your hands before you set not only my world on fire, but I'd be damn if I let you do that to our child. I protected the child from ever having parents as lethal and as fucked up as us. You don't deserve me or a child."

He was too weakened by her words to stop her as she left. He wanted to tear up the room but the voice in his head reminded him that his violent tendencies had gotten him here in the first place. They had also cost him a child with the love of his life. God, he had a child. Camille aborted the child. Everything he wanted was taken away.

* * *

Three years of living in The Commons. Cami had got her head back on straight. She took a high ranking job with helping The Bureau strategize in the other cities. They weren't rebuilding Chicago, which was for the best. She wasn't killing people senseless anymore which gave her a peace of mind. Cooper, or as she now called him dad, relationship with her improved tremendously. It felt good for her to have a family back. Bart, Murphy, and her dad were her rocks.

Then there was Eric. They wanted to send him into another city experiment and erase his memory for punishment, but rather had him help clean up The Commons rougher areas. To say that things were tough in the beginning is an understatement. Camille aborted their child. Eric wondered if a part of him knew then if he would have ever sold her out to Dauntless.

Unfortunately, he would never know and continued to face the wrath of Camille. After the night she told him something inside of him broke, or more like ached, he felt the emotions of someone he loved betraying him. In all of Eric's life he never felt like that. He wanted to talk to Camille but she had ordered that he come nowhere near her. They got her moved into The Commons two weeks after the final downfall of Chicago. Eric stayed at The Bureau helping to detail more of Dauntless leadership. Everyone was getting to move to a new location, but him and that's when he found out Cooper was keeping him under his thumb. After much dishevel and Eric aiding in finalizing the confirmation of the end of Chicago, it was two years later when he moved into The Commons with his former Chicago members.

He wasn't settled in his apartment for an hour before he ran off to find Camille. In true fashion the first thing that happened when she opened her door was him pushing her inside and attacking her with his lips. Much to his surprise she returned the favor. They ended up entangled between the sheets.

A love like there's, no matter how messed up it was could not be kept away.

* * *

She refused to marry him. He asked many times and sure enough she turned him down every time. She never could fully put her trust in him, but he stayed because he loved her just that much.

Eric ended up on security for members of the Bureau which he found out that Camille had requested him personally as her guard against her father's wishes. They couldn't escape each other. If fate existed yet then that was why they were together yet.

It was five years later when something happened that Eric never thought he'd get the chance to have again.

Camille was pregnant.

"I don't know if you can handle a raging hormonal Camille, Eric." She joked.

"I'll handle you at anything baby." He kissed her nose and placed a hand on her stomach causing her to melt.

* * *

They had their bliss and more fights than ever while she was pregnant. Once their daughter was born everything in their lives shifted again.

"She's got your eyes…"

"She's so tiny…"

"What's her name?" A nurse asked.

There was no hesitation as Cami looked to Eric smiling before turning back to the nurse, "Her name is Ava Alford-Coulter." She would memorialize her friend through her daughter.

Eric with their daughter was something Cami wished she could permanently replay in her head.

He became a stay at home dad. Which shocked many that knew of him in Chicago. Eric had become a changed man. He was Camille's even without the union of marriage. Till death do them part they were together with their daughter.

* * *

He placed flowers on the grave. Emotionless he stumbled up, drunk.

He thought he was a stronger man than this, but realized that Camille Alford had changed him in more ways than he'd ever known.

She had weaken him to the point of him having emotions. She brought out this best in him.

How could he have ever wanted to kill her? To destroy her?

She was the love of his life. The mother to his daughter. She was everything.

It was peaceful here, despite the security to get into such a place. Beneath him rested those of high status and the heroes.

He couldn't move his feet forward and stood staring at the name on the stone over and over. He was so numb.

"Don't you have a two year old at home waiting for you?" He thought he was imagining it until he turned around to see Cooper standing there, just what he needed.

"Nita is watching her." He smartly replied not wanting to take anything from the man who was barely a father to Camille.

"She wouldn't want you like this…"

"You don't know what she would have wanted." Eric snapped.

"That may be true, Eric, but look at yourself. You're drunk it's not even 10 in the morning. She would want you to be strong for Ava. The little girl doesn't understand where her mom went. She needs to know her father is there. Don't make my mistakes. Be there for your little girl, Eric. Help her to be the best version of herself. Help her to be a warrior just like her mother." Eric didn't want to listen to the man, but his words had struck something in him.

"Did you know that sending her there...that this would happen?" Eric faced the man wanting to know in a way if he too blamed himself for his daughter's death.

"We knew Philadelphia was bad, but they were just going to surveil to see what could be done to help them. Her and Tris were found to be some uprising of traitors. They didn't understand how they got there. They weren't in their censuses. So they executed them, for that I will never forgive myself for not going instead of her or sending more security. If there was something I could've done, Eric I've thought of everything I should have done. I failed Camille as a father in more ways than one." Eric watched as a tear slid down the man's cheek, but he wouldn't have sympathy for him. He knew that there was a large risk of danger knowing that Cami would go regardless. All she wanted to do was help and right her wrongs of killing so many people. Helping others was her penance and it got her killed.

Now Eric was a widower with a two year old. Determined to raise his daughter to be the best she can be and never forget all the strong women that paved her way.

He took a glance at Cooper before turning to look at the stone for the last time that morning.

 _Camille Alford-Coulter_

 _Aged 39 Years_

 _Loving Wife and Mother_

 **THE END**


End file.
